Nothing's Fair In Love And War
by Nobody13Xlll
Summary: The day of love has arrived, and Percy's ready to make it a day to remember for his Nico, but between a flock of miniature Festus', some sabotage, annoying friends, an old rival, and one big secret, Valentine's day is sure to be one big battlefield, and nobody's playing fair. In short? Percy's screwed.
1. Breakfast Bedlam

**Disclaimer, I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

* * *

**Breakfast Bedlam**

**Percy POV**

"Leo Valdez, I swear if you don't put that bacon down you'll lose a finger!" Hazel shouted from across the kitchen, waving her knife threateningly.

Leo froze, bacon still halfway to his mouth, before glancing over to me.

"Pros and cons Perce?"

I crossed my arms, pretending to think hard.

"Hmm… Pro, you get the bacon."

"I like that pro."

"Con, you lose a finger."

"Not so crazy about that part."

"But then you could make yourself a robot finger. Heck, you could chop your whole arm off and have an awesome robot arm!" Leo's eyes lit up, an impish grin starting to form.

"I like where this is going! All right, let's brainstorm; should it be like an Ironman arm, or a Cyborg arm? I could totally have an arm like Optimus Prime or Megatron!"

Frank snatched the bacon away from his, turning to busily finish dicing up a bowlful of mushrooms behind us before walking up and smacking the back of my head.

"Don't give him any stupid ideas, he gets enough of those on his own."

"Uh, stupidly amazing!" Leo protested.

The kitchen staff broke into suppressed laughter and snorts while the Latino glowered around.

"You see this Percy? You and I, two big heroes of Olympus, the heroes who beat the biggest bads around, kicked butt and took names, and this is how they thank us."

"They're just jealous because they know they can't compare to our awesomeness." I assured with a smirk.

"Or our studliness." Leo shot back playfully, striking a hero pose.

Hazel smacked his butt as she walked past, winking mischievously as he yelped, face flushing.

"Hazel…" He whined, tone tight with want.

Hazel just smiled teasingly and tuned back to me.

"We're almost ready, why don't you go pick up the flowers?"

"I'm on it. And thanks for the help. But I still think Leo and I had everything handled."

I'm pretty sure you could have heard a pin drop, the whole kitchen was so quiet. Even the sound of popping and sizzling food seemed to have gone mute. Kids glanced around, dead panning as they saw the scorch marks, the giant hole in the ceiling, the burst pipe, and the large pile of scrap metal and broke appliances.

"Are you sure about that Jackson?" Frank asked with a raised eyebrow.

I glanced back and forth, from Frank's skeptical expression, to Hazel's glare, and finally to Leo's enthusiastic nods and thumbs up.

"Well…"

**1 hour prior….**

"Leo it's still on fire!"

"Do your water-bending thing I'm kind of busy!" Leo shrieked, dodging as a flock of miniaturized Festus' swooped over his head.

I threw a pan over, knocking a few of the metallic terrors out of the air as they came at him, before turning back to face my own problem. The fire had spread from the stove to the counters and walls, and was rapidly making its way outward.

A portion of the wall collapsed in on itself, and I leapt to the side, avoiding the fiery debris and trying to stomp it out. My eyes flashed to the new hole in the wall, where brightly colored water pipes sat just waiting for me. I reached out and tugged my hand back, the pipes bursting open at my call and engulfing the flames.

I heaved a sigh of relief as clouds of steam burst up, starting to relax before the flames suddenly sprang back to life, roaring happily as they kept devouring everything in their path. Leo why is it not going out?

"Leo why is it not going out!?"

"Oh yeah, about the fire, I almost forgot! It's kind of a funny story actually Percy." Leo shouted from across the room, taking cover as a blender exploded, its contents splattering across the room.

"And the story of how your knick-knacks burned down the kitchen and danced on our graves will be totally hilarious! How do we put it out?"

Leo made a mad dash, sliding down next to me and slapping me on the shoulder hollering "Tag in partner, deal with the kiddos!"

So this was what I had to look forward to on Valentine's Day from now on. Maybe asking Leo to be my wingman hadn't been the best of ideas. If I didn't die by these miniature horrors that Leo had sworn would be "the cutest, most awesome, and totally badass minions ever", then Nico would kill me for putting myself in unnecessary danger. And then Hazel would bring me back so she and Frank could kill me for letting Leo do something stupid. And then there would be Chiron killing me for blowing up the kitchen. And then all the Aphrodite kids would kill me for ruining their romantic Valentines breakfasts. Probably even more.

So basically the whole camp would want me dead, and all before seven in the morning. Man I love being a demigod.

The flock did another fly by, dive bombing what was left of our attempt at breakfast. I snatched up a pot while they ripped the food to shreds and slammed it down over them, slumping down over it to weight it down. Something inside slammed against the side, leaving a dragon shaped indent. More slams erupted from the pot, and I struggled to keep it down while the miniatures bucked and smashed around.

I looked around, desperately trying to find a more secure cage, and spotted an open dishwasher to my left. I moved fast, tossing the pot inside and slamming the door closed just as the mini Festus' started to emerge.

Okay, one problem taken care of, this all might still be salvageable. Leo collapsed on the floor next to me, skin and hair covered in ash and coughing up smoke. We made eye contact for a second, before surveying the carnage.

The Festus minis had attacked all the appliances, the pipes were sticking out of the wall, and the entire back half of the kitchen was either blackened and extra crispy, or smoking and cracked.

I frowned, turning from the mess to glance back at the special Valentine's breakfast Leo and I had been making. Maybe it wasn't that bad…

"I think that went well." Leo panted with a smile.

"If you think charcoal's edible, then yeah, it went really well." I muttered, sinking down beside him.

"I told you we should have ordered in."

"No, I told you that" I shot back, "You're the one who said that it had to be homemade or else it wouldn't be romantic."

"Hazel and Nico are ancient dude, they can tell the difference between homemade and ordered food, it'd ruin the atmosphere."

"And calling your girlfriend ancient wouldn't?"

"Touché Mr. Di Angelo."

"Stop fangirling!" You're supposed to be on my side and say Jackson!"

The name has started a while back when Jason had let out a snide remark after catching Nico and I in one of his dominant phases. Everything had gone downhill from there, ranging from bad nicknames, to the Aphrodite cabin christening it 'Nicercy' and constantly stalking us in hopes of a repeat show.

Clarisse of course had somehow managed to be at the head of everything, staring off calling me 'Mrs. Di Angelo'. I'd only had to try and drown her and Jason a few times before it moved up to Mr. Di Angelo.

"Sorry Perce. Nico Jackson just doesn't have that sexy ring to it, and Percy Jackson sounds good to, but when you add Di Angelo, it turns totally sexy."

I glared over at him while he gave an impish grin, winking as he said "Don't deny it Perce you like it."

"Shut up Valdez."

"Somebody's blushing." Leo sang, poking my cheek.

I slapped his hand away, the blush darkening.

"Just kidding" Leo chuckled "Don't worry, you still have one Pernico fan left. Even if his last name is sexier than yours."

"Granted." I muttered, pushing my hair out of my eyes. "You ready to get back to work? I don't want to have to explain this mess to Chiron."

"We could always blame Will."

"Tempting. Really, really, _really_ tempting."

"I thought you'd like that plan."

I just laughed and helped Leo up, stretching out and heading towards fridge.

"Hey Percy do you smell gas?"

I took a whiff as I pulled out a few eggs and bacon strips.

"We must have busted a pipe earlier. You wanna look for it while I salvage our breakfast?"

Leo nodded, diligently sniffing the air, searching for the source.

"By the way, where'd you put the minions? I think I just need to calibrate them a few more times, then they'll stop glitching out on me."

"I threw 'em in the dishwasher over there."

"Uh Percy, this is Camp Half Blood. We use lava to wash the dishes here, remember?"

"Well yeah…" I admitted, scratching the back of my head "But I know I threw them in something."

Leo took a loud sniff, glancing down at something out of sight.

"Percy, I found where he gas is coming from."

"Oh good. Once you fix it you want to take care of the wall, then we can-"

"Percy, I want you to stay calm."

I stopped, slowly turned around to face him. Leo wasn't allowed to say those five words anymore, not after our last incident with the Santa animatronics.

"I found where you threw the minions." Leo said, voice cracking and an anxious smile twitching on his lips.

I walked over and followed his gaze down, realizing just how thick the gas was around here. My heart skipped a beat as I realized what I had mistaken as a dishwasher was actually an over.

"Not to alarm you or anything, but I'm pretty sure they blew open the gas line in there. And they may or may not be in self-destruct mode."

"You gave them a self-destruct mode?"

"It seemed like a good idea at the time!" Leo snapped, before flinching as a low whistle started to come out form the over, seconds later more joining in, harmonizing in a brain gratingly low not.

"Exactly how self-destructive are we talking here?"

We were both slowly backtracking, cringing as the note grew louder and a dull red glow started to appear inside.

"Like a pound or two of magical C4 explosives in each of them self-destructive."

The note suddenly got deep, and the glow brightened.

"Now might be a good time to run like hell!"

Smoke started to pour out of the sides of the oven, the smell of gas growing stronger and stronger.

"Scratch that, pray for a miracle!" Leo exclaimed, turning on his heel and dashing out the back door.

I started after him, only to slow down and turn back, running over to the oven.

"Percy! You are running the wrong way!" Leo shouted, sprinting back and trying to drag me away.

"There were thirteen of those little buggers in there, that's basically twenty six pounds of C4 about to go off in the middle of camp. Time to go to plan B!"

"What's plan B?"

"Improvise!" I felt around, reaching out with my powers and making more pipes around the kitchen burst, water gurgling and flowing over to me. It pooled around the stove, ripping it away from the counter and towards me.

"You better hope this works, if we die I will personally hunt you down and feed you to Cerberus!"

"Hey, if we're going to be pointing fingers, technically this is all your fault!"

"What? You're blaming me? How is this my fault?!"

"I'm crazy and irresponsible, I'm supposed to have a serious, mature adult figure making sure I don't do all the stupid things that pop into my head!"

"Since when have I ever been any of those? And what about-"

A loud, angry chirping cut me off, the glow becoming blinding.

"I vote we continue this later, maybe when the chances of mortality aren't so high, I don't feel like dying again. All in favor?"

"Aye."

"Motion carries, do your thing Aquaman!"

I stretched out my arm, the water suddenly rippling under the stove, and twisted away, miming a throwing motion. The water followed me, and the stove shot through the air, crashing through the ceiling and soaring higher and higher until it was out of sight.

Leo and I ran outside, smiling at our victory, before the stove suddenly decided to come back down.

"Uh oh." We said in unison, frozen as we watched it hurtle back down to earth.

The next second, everything vanished in a blinding flash of red light, an earsplitting boom ripped through the air, and a shockwave knocked us to the ground. When the light finally faded, Leo and I were flat on our backs, coughing up smoke. The fiery debris of the Festus' minis and stove were embedded in the singed grass around us and the kitchen, illuminating the new skylight I had just made in the roof.

I groaned, turning to Leo and helping him get up.

"Inventory." Leo murmured, turning around for me to see. I watched him carefully, checking to make sure he still had all his appendages before watching as tested his motion, and finally glanced at his eyes.

"Clear." I managed, doing a turn of my own and copying Leo's actions.

Leo watched carefully, before moving closer.

"Watch my finger." He muttered, moving it around, carefully scrutinizing me as I followed it.

"Dude, we're both good! No concussions, no bruises, no nothing! This has got to be a first!"

"No kidding."

"Hey, look on the bright side."

I waited patiently before asking "Well? What bright side?"

"That one." He said simply, pointing up. I had to smile a little as I did, finding what looked like a giant heart made up of red smoke high above us.

"Oh, I'll admit that's pretty cool."

"See, a little disaster here, a little bit of major brain via concussions there, and voila! Valentine's Day success! We're on fire!"

I jumped, patting myself down only for Leo to chuckle.

"Not literally, we're cool." I rolled my eyes, turning back to the kitchen.

"The giant heart in the sky is cool, the cleanup is definitely not cool. And I'd like to point out that we still don't have breakfast."

Details. You take care of breakfast, I'll take care of clean up. As long as nobody finds out what we did, we are-"

"In so much trouble!" A voice declared from behind us.

Leo and I stood stock still, staring straight ahead.

"Percy, I have a plan, just go with it." Leo whispered through the side of his mouth.

"Last time you said that you nearly blew us up!" I hissed back.

"Shut up they don't know that! Just follow my lead!"

"You know we can hear you right?" A familiar voice asked.

Leo and I spun around, adopting faces of shock and dismay.

Frank, Hazel, and Chiron stood behind us, arms crossed and angry faced. A few of the kitchen workers stood behind them, glancing around at the carnage.

"I know this looks bad, but it is _definitely _not our fault."

"Indeed?" Chiron questioned, raising a bushy eyebrow.

Leo nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah! You see these Hellhounds-"

"Hellhounds? In Camp Half Blood?" Hazel did not look impressed so far.

"Hey it's happened before!"

"It happened when dad claimed me." I threw in, earning me a glare from Frank.

"No Hazel, let them finish their story. I am most eager to hear the tale of how two of our mightiest heroes combatted these… Hellhounds, and destroyed our kitchen in the process." Chiron offered us a smile, crossing his arms and leaning back, tail swishing lazily. "Please, go on."

Lego gulped nervously.

"Well sir, um… you see they got in somehow and broke into the kitchen where Percy and I were innocently trying to make a romantic breakfast, explosion free. And knowing that monsters in camp would be a big problem, we did our duty and fought them off. Which is definitely why we trashed the kitchen. No need to thanks us or anything, the fact that you guys are all right and safe is good enough for us. We'll just be going now."

We started to inch away, trying to ignore the unconvinced faces.

"Another moment of your time perhaps?" Chiron asked "I can't help but notice some remnants of what appears to be one of your knick-knacks."

Chiron motioned to one of the half melted Festus minis embedded in the ground with his hoof.

"And I'm pretty sure this is the kitchens new oven. The one we spent hours installing yesterday" Frank threw in "The same one that just exploded."

"Well how is it our fault that they malfun-" Leo slapped a hand over his mouth, before backtracking and smiling sheepishly. "I…. Um… Uh…."

"Are you sure this is the story you want to go with?" Hazel asked threateningly.

For being one of the shortest people I knew, she is easily one of the most terrifying individuals I've ever met when she's angry. It's like all that anger got concentrated into that tiny frame of hers.

"Um…"

"Can we have a sec?" I asked, grabbing Leo's arm and pulling him back.

"Your plan isn't working, what's plan B?"

"I don't know! I didn't really think this through!"

"Alright, alright, just give me a second I'm thinking."

"Think faster seaweed brain, we're on the clock here!"

Leo and I stopped for a moment, turning back and smiling comfortingly over at the others before leaning back in.

"Yeah I know! I just- wait, you remember that stunt we pulled back in Costa Rica last summer?"

"You mean the one with all the angry midgets?"

"That's the one."

"You think it'll work?"

"Hell no. But at least it'll get us away from here."

"Got it, follow my lead."

"Your lead?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips.

Leo sighed dramatically. "Fine, your lead."

We walked back over, screwing up our faces into serious expressions.

"We've talked it over. We know that what happened was wrong, and that we are in serious trouble." I began.

The others frowned, exchanging confused glances.

"Are they actually coming clean?" Frank whispered, looking unsure.

"I don't know. Maybe the explosion knocked some sense into them?" Hazel whispered back.

"Ahem!" I coughed, getting their attention back "And I am well aware that a punishment must be given for this heinous action, as there have to be consequences for blowing up the kitchen."

"Or the cabins." Leo added.

"Yes, the cabins too." I nodded.

"And the bathrooms."

"Those as well."

"Plus-"

"You've blown up a lot of things" Frank remarked "Believe me we remember. Get on with it."

"Right, sorry. But before anything else happens, I just want to say…" I had to pause for a second, struggling to keep a straight face, before whirling to face Leo, pointing at him and shouting "That it's all his fault!"

"My fault? It's all your fault!" Leo shouted.

"And they're back." Frank muttered with a sigh.

"You take that back!" I demanded, drawing Riptide.

The audience gasped, rushing forward to stop us only to stop as Leo pulled a war hammer from his tool bag and charged forward with a cry of "Liar!"

We spun and parried, making sure to put on a good show, all the while inching closer and closer to the lake.

"You dare insult my good name and honor sir?" Leo cried, bringing his hammered down where I had just stood.

"Oh please, you don't know the first thing about honor Valdez!"

"I do so Mrs. Di Angelo!"

We were almost to the lake now, Frank and Hazel anxiously trying to separate us only for jets of flame and icy spires to block them. Leo tripped as we reached the beach, desperately trying to block my attacks while mouthing "Not the face, not the face not the face!"

I discarded Riptide and pounced, sending us splashing into the water. A second later, we were being pulled under by an invisible current, racing across to the other side of the lake in an air bubble.

"Nice uppercut, where'd you learn that?" Leo asked breathless, wiping his brow.

"Annabeth taught me back when we were dating. We should have enough time run, as long as Hazel doesn't get Arion over here."

"Nah, she left him back in New Rome. Anyways, here's the plan; you and I flee the country and join the Bavarian circus under the names 'The Fantastic Phoenix and Water-Boy'. Once we earn enough cash, we hightail it to Britain, hunt down Matt Smith and David Tenant, and bask in their glory for a while. After that we'll hideout in a Russian gulag for a while, before finally tunneling out of our solitary confinements with rusty spoons, and live out the rest of our lives as lonely drag queen sheepherders in Romania. Questions?"

"I don't even… Water-Boy? Why… I don't even know where to start."

"Fine. Then we'll get a spaceship, fill it up with explosives, and go set fire to the sun."

"Leo, the sun's already on fire."

"What? Somebody stole out plans! I'll sue them so bad they won't know what hit them!"

I rolled my eyes. "How about we just go to the nearest bakery and pick up a peace offering. Then nobody has to get sued, we don't have to join the circus, and I don't have to wear heels."

"Well if you want to be boring." Leo muttered, sulking.

I just chuckled, ruffling his hair as we emerged on the other side of the lake.

"Alright, the nearest. Stores are just down the road, we could get then and back before noon."

Leo looked back at Camp Half Blood, safely protected from view on our side by the magical barrier.

"They are not going to be happy" Leo stated, tucking his hammer back into his belt.

"Really? What possibly gave you that impression?" Hazel asked from between us.

We jumped, turning to run only for her to grab us by the ears, pulling her down to her level.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Leo whined while Hazel glares at us.

Cold darkness enveloped us, the light coming back to reveal the same hill that we had just escaped, where a smirking Chiron and Frank waited. Hazel released us, propelling us forward and crossing her arms.

"Shadow Travel. Right." I managed, rubbing my sore ear.

"Let's try this one more time." Hazel smiled, carefully pushing us forward until all chances of escape were cut off.

Frank pointed towards the kitchen, eyes boring into us.

"We want the truth, and nothing but the truth. So now… What. Did You. Two. Do?"

Leo and I exchanged a look, one single, pure moment of understanding passing between us and we both looked back to the waiting faces, exclaiming "It's all Will's fault!"

**1 hour later…**

"I guess we might have needed a little help."

Hazel was opening her mouth to respond when Leo suddenly rushed forward, propelling me towards the door.

"Percy pleads insanity! He can't be held responsible for what he says right now! You two finish up the breakfast and we'll go get the flowers, love ya!"

"Thanks again!" I called, smiling as they laughed, going back to work while Leo pulled me away towards the Demeter cabin.

"Dude I'm screwed! And not in the fun way!" Leo whined, ducking past the Hecate cabins.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. You always win them over somehow."

"Yeah, but I didn't blow things up beforehand! Especially the kitchen! I didn't get them anything for Valentine's Day, I'm going to fail, and they're going to dump me, and then I'll get depressed and fat, get my own gravitational pull and collapse in on myself!"

"Any chance you may be a tad overdramatic there?"

"Of course not!" Leo said, shoving me ahead.

"It'll be fine trust me. Why don't you get them some flowers to, I bet they'd love it."

"Well I can't. Katie might have kind of sort of banned me for life the last time I was over there."

"You did kind of sort of set their cabin on fire." I added, slowing to a gently pace as we neared the Demeter cabin.

"That was one time! And that was an accident!"

"Leo, when it comes to you, everything's an accident."

Katie turned as she heard us coming, starting to smile and wave before her eyes locked onto Leo.

"Get him away from here before I get the gardening shears!" She ordered, bending down to grab the Celestial Bronze tool.

"I'll just be over there where she can't castrate me." Leo said, quickly backtracking away.

"Catch you in a minute Leo!" I called after him before smiling at Katie.

"That boys a menace. Why do you have to hang out with him so much, I used to like hanging out with you." Katie lamented, walking over to where an elegant group of flowers had been wrapped into a blue and black bouquet.

"He's cool, he just is…"

"A klutz? Accident prone? Full of himself? A pyromaniac with a death wish?"

"Well yeah. But can't you at least try to get along?" I pleaded.

Wrong question. Katie glared over at me, before picking up the bouquet and walking back to me.

"Here's what you ordered. I tried to get the messages you wanted, but I wasn't happy about the colors so it got changed a bit."

"Okay, what's it say? Flower language isn't my specialty." I asked, accepting the gift.

"Well, sticking with what you asked for, we have some gardenias for joy, a couple hyacinths for sincerity, a few pansies for loving thoughts, a sunflower for adoration-"

"Lose the sunflower." I said instantly.

I might have become a little touchy when it came to Will as of late. The way he seemed to be putting the moves on Nico didn't do anything to help that, and I couldn't help but want to smack that blonde head of his every time I saw it.

"Okay…" Katie said, carefully removing the sunflower "Anyways, we also have some red tulips as a declaration of love, a touch of yellow ones for hopelessly in love, some crème for I will love you forever, a few white roses for pure love, and finally, as requested, a Lotus. Even though it doesn't' match the message in my opinion, and looks horrible with it as well."

I just smiled at the flower, happy that it stuck out so much. One Lotus flower to show where it all began. Even if we forgot for a while, the Lotus was where love first started and where our stories first came together.

"It's perfect, I owe you."

Katie waved it away with a simple "Don't mention it. Just keep the pyromaniac away and we're all good."

A sudden thought hit me and I bit my lip before asking "Listen, I know you don't like him, but could you let up just a little for today? His Valentine's gift for Frank and Hazel kind of exploded, he could really use some help."

Katie groaned, trying to glare only to feel the wrath of my baby seal eyes.

"Ungh, fine. But he's just getting the reject flowers!"

I beamed as she picked up some random flower with either missing petals or discolored patters, tying a crude knot around them and shoving them into my hand.

"Thanks!" I called, turning and running back to Leo.

Leo was busy sitting outside the Hephaestus cabin, tinkering away with what looked suspiciously like another Festus minion.

"That better not be what I think it is." I threatened, while he hurriedly shoved in into his tool bag.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He tried to say, feigning innocence before glancing at my flowers.

"You got him two? Sheesh, I didn't know death breath was into that kinda thing."

"No" I said, handing him the makeshift bouquet "This is for Frank and Hazel."

Leo's eyes lit up and he snatched the flowers away, looking over them wildly before tackling me in a hug.

"Oh my gosh, thank you, thank you, thank you, this is perfect! I mean, it's definitely not perfect, I still have to find a way to make things up to them, but this is a perfect start! You're awesome man!"

"Tell me something I don't know." I said with a wink.

Leo and I turned to head back to the kitchens, only to almost run straight into Lou Ellen and Cecil.

"Whoa, sorry about that guys" I said, jumping back and smiling.

Nico's friends were pretty cool. They had earned some serious brownie points for helping him out so much and giving him a support group. The only problem, on my end of this at least, was that weren't exactly crazy about me, and although I didn't want to admit it, that really bother me. I mean I knew I didn't have to be friends with them, but it bugged me that they didn't trust me. However unintentional it was, the twisted game of feelings I had played with Nico hadn't gone over well with them, and I was always the odd man out whenever we were all together.

"Oh hey Percy." Cecil said, throwing on a fake smile.

Lou Ellen just smiled politely, while we fell into an awkward silence.

"Happy Valentine's day guys. You got any plans?" Leo asked, trying to break the tension.

"Yeah." Lou said.

After a few seconds of waiting, we realized she wasn't going to say anything else and the awkward mood returned.

"Cool. Well I hate to leave now, but I have to go finish up breakfast, Nico's going to wake up soon and I want to be there with these before he does."

That got their attention. They exchanged a glance for a second before Cecil said "Oh. Those are for… Nico?"

"Yep."

Another look.

Lou Ellen coughed politely before stepping forward.

"Are you, uh, sure you want to give him those? I mean have you talked to him about the whole Valentine's thing lately?"

My smile fell instantly, worry and suspicion starting to swell inside me.

"No, why? What's up?

Cecil was opening his mouth to reply when Hazel suddenly appeared out of the shadows, holding a steaming platter.

"Here you are Perce, fresh and ready for you." She said with a smile.

Our conversation momentarily forgotten I eagerly grabbed the platter, scanning the contents briefly before beaming up at Hazel.

"Perfect! He's going to love this, I can't wait to see the expression on his face!"

"No problem. Just, next time you need help in the kitchen, come find me or Piper, or anyone really. Okay?"

"Hey!" Leo complained, crossing his arms.

Hazel's eyes caught on the roses, gasping in delight.

"Leo, did you get those for Frank and I?"

Leo nodded proudly, holding them out to Hazel. Hazel threw her arms around Leo, their lips crashing together. Leo let out a muffled surprise, before sinking into the kiss, moaning happily.

I let out an awkward cough, looking away only to realize that Cecil and Lou Ellen were gone. Oh well, I had places to be.

"Thanks again, I'm just going to…. Yeah, bye!"

Leo made a vague waving gesture as the kiss deepened and I rolled my eyes, laughing as I headed back to my cabin. Nico had officially moved in almost full time now, only going back to his cabin when he was working or hanging out with his friends.

I quietly opened the door, carefully balancing the tray and making my way over to my sleeping angel. Nico was sprawled in my bed, hair a mess of ebony, toned olive limbs tangled up in the sheets. I smiled down at him for a few seconds before setting down the tray and flowers, sitting down beside him and gently nudging him.

"Neeks? Come on babe, it's time to wake up." I said softly, massaging circles into his back.

"Don't call babe." Nico moaned tiredly, shoving his head underneath a pillow.

"Neeks…" I shook him a little earning another moan while he tried to halfheartedly tried to swat me away.

"Nico, I've got a surprise for you." I tried, gently tickling his side, only getting another groan.

Time for a fun approach.

I leaned down, prying the pillow away from his ear and leaning in close, breath tickling the back of his neck as I whispered "I know you're awake. Last chance."

Nico shivered, a muffled "Do your worst" coming out from the mattress.

"You're choice." I whispered softly, before leaning in and gently biting his earlobe.

Nico's relaxed body went stiff as a board, staying frozen until I started nibbling and sucking, Nico groaning and shuddering at my ministrations.

"Percy…" Nico moaned, turning enough so I could see the bright hot flare running up his neck and cheeks.

I moved with him, biting harder and pulling, eliciting another groan, moving down from his ear to his jaw working towards his lips. A few more nips and nibbles later, and I was tugging at his lower lip. Nico moaned, his hands pulling at me and tangling in my hair before rushing in for a hungry kiss, tongue battling mine for dominance.

I grinned, fighting back just as hard, pulling him up into a sitting position before stepping away.

"Oh good you're up." I said with a smirk.

Nico glared at me with tired eyes, scratching his shaggy head and muttering "I hate it when you tease."

"Only because I'm good at it." I shot back with a wink, smile growing as the corners of his lips twitched up into a smile of their own.

"Maybe." He said teasingly, cocooning under a few blankets and poking his head up to watch up.

"Here love." I said, picking up the tray and gently setting it on his lap.

Nico's eyes widened, happily coming out of his makeshift cocoon to study the portions, before eagerly digging in.

"This is delicious!" He said through a mouthful of food, nuzzling my shoulder as I sat down beside him.

"I'm glad you like it, you wouldn't believe what I had to go through to make it."

Nico paused for a second, sobering up, and dark eyes locking up on mine.

"Anything you want to tell me?"

"Do you really want to hear about all that boring stuff, or do you want to enjoy our breakfast and all this lovely time together?"

"I'd like to do that, I really would. But the looming unknown of who you murdered, how many cops I'll have to take care of, and finding out where the bodies are buried are kind of distracting."

"We'll take care of that later." I said simply, stuffing a piece of bacon in his mouth before he could protest.

Nico rolled his eyes, munching away for a few more minutes before asking "So what's the occasion love? Breakfast isn't your forte, normally most of your surprises come at night, and they aren't the cute ones."

"Well, I just wanted to make sure that you" I grabbed the bouquet of flowers and handed them over to him "had the best Valentine's Day ever. I want to make this as special as possible."

Nico stilled, staring down at the flowers in his hand, unmoving for a while.

"Oh. Valentine's Day. I almost forgot." He said, almost too softly to hear.

I frowned, gently rubbing his back, getting nervous as the cool tension Nico brought whenever he felt unbalanced came out, the cold touch of the dead touching everything.

"What's wrong Neeks?"

"It's nothing. Just a second."

I watched worriedly as Nico shook his head, the cold vanishing as he set the tray aside and stood up, walking over to our dresser and pulling on some pants. For a second he looked like he was going to change his shirt, but then he glanced down to at the oversized Camp Half Blood shirt (one of my old ones. He loved sleeping with those, often being all he slept in nowadays) and hugged it close before walking to the door.

"Nico?"

Nico glanced back, door open, before trying to smile. It never reached his eyes, his emotions swirling away in a dark abyss.

"I just got to take care of something. I'll be back soon. Thanks Percy."

I stood up, walking over and catching his arm before he could leave.

"Nico, what's wrong? Did I do something wrong again, I know I keep screwing stuff up but-"

"It's nothing you did." Nico said, quickly turning around eyes wide "I promise. I just… I'll talk to you later. Thanks for these, can you put them in water l-l… love?"

I nodded slowly, taking the flowers as he vanished around the corner. This was not supposed to be how this morning was supposed to be going. I frowned at the smell of rotten food met my nose, and glanced back, worry growing as I saw that what was left of Nico's food had spoiled, turning green and brown. Another glance down at the bouquet showed nothing more than a few blackened stumps, the flowers all decayed and hardened. Only the lotus was untouched.

I glanced back at the door, worry bubbling up inside me.

"I'll fix whatever wrong, Nico. I promised that you'd always be happy, and I'm going to make sure that you are."

It looked like this was going to be another one of those perfect demigod holidays. I had to help Nico get happy and fast. Dad help me, because I am so screwed.

* * *

**Okay, so this was supposed to just be one big oneshot, but the story got screwed up and deleted, so I'm scrambling to find the pieces. So here's the first part of what now is going to be a little Valentine Day mini series, it should be done by the end of the month. Should. If I get all the pieces together. Anyways, happy Valentines Day everybody, and if you're like me, have an awesome Single's Awareness Day! Love you guys, enjoy! Have a great morning/afternoon/night!**


	2. The (Darkly Foreshadowing) Dolphin Dance

**Disclaimer I don't own Percy Jackson**

* * *

**The (Darkly Foreshadowing) Dolphin Dance (Of Doom)**

**Percy POV**

A streak of silver shot by and I whipped around, the current instantly whisking me away after my target. The ocean pulled and pushed at me as eager to play as my new friends and I were. After the breakfast fiasco I had hunted down Reyna, convincing her to come and bring Nico to the beach in an hour for a surprise. Then all I'd had to do was go out swimming, and find Nico's favorite sea creature, besides me of course; dolphins.

I'd coerced him into coming to sea world with me last summer and had ended up spending most of the day at the dolphin shows where Nico had Oo'ed and Ah'ed, eyes lighting up and laughing like a little kid whenever the dolphins did tricks. I think he wanted to explode when I managed to get us close enough to touch one, and he had cuddled the plush one I gave him afterwards the whole bus ride home. And now that Valentine's Day had come around it was time for something a little bigger and better.

So I'd gone out and searched the ocean, before finding a friendly dolphins who were willing to help out. The only thing they wanted in exchange?

"Tag, you're it!" I shouted, barely catching the tail of dolphin ahead of me.

The dolphins all laughed and cackled around, before shooting off as my prey became the hunter. I laughed, kicking off and ducking around on the ocean floor. Gods this was good, I needed to do this more often. I bet Tyson would just die for a good game of dolphin tag.

The game had been going on for a good twenty minutes now, and the dolphins had a bad habit of ganging up on me, then all somehow vanishing into nothingness. I could seriously learn a thing or two from them.

I did a barrel roll, squeezing past some old ship debris and coming about, hiding with the rest of the pod as the lone dolphin swam around, searching for the others.

"You want a real game?" I whispered to the dolphins, earning several nods "Check this out."

I abandoned the hiding place and shot straight towards the dolphin. It saw me coming a mile away and came at me at its own breakneck pace, what could be called a grin plastering its face as it squeaked and called. We were about to collide when I closed my eyes, focusing hard. My gut tugged as I whipped to the side, feeling the dolphin shoot past, only to give a squeak of confusion.

I opened my eyes, smiling at my watery doppelgangers even as they gave me their own grins. I still hadn't mastered making clones of myself, right now it was little more than a party trick or a distractions, but for something like this I had a feeling it would work. All at once we came after the dolphin spinning and circling just out of its reach.

It tried to catch us, only to go after another as it got closer, all of us barley out of its reach. Finally it gave a defeated cry, laughing as the clones vanished and rushing towards me and nuzzling my face happily. The rest of the pod soon joined in, laughing and nuzzling past me, all squeaking and talking about the game.

"That was great you guys, if you're ever back around here give me a call, I'll try to bring my brother! But we gotta go now, Nico's gonna be at the beach pretty soon and I want everything to be perfect."

They all nodded, and the next thing I knew we were all racing back to the beach. When I breached the surface the hot sands were still empty, the morning light grazing the landscape beyond. It wouldn't be long now, better get ready.

I filled the dolphins in on the plan, helping them run through the routine a few times, trying to make sure it was just right. Maybe this would cheer Nico up. I wonder what was wrong. He didn't usually keep things to himself, at least not for long. Maybe if he just went and talked to his friends and then came back here everything would be okay. I just wanted him to be happy, and more than that I wanted to make him as happy as he had made me the past few years.

My eyes caught movement at the edge of the beach, and I squinted, making out the advancing forms of Nico and Reyna.

"Quick, under the water, it's show time!" I called, silencing the warm ups.

The dolphins stopped in action, vanishing under the surface as though they had never existed in the first place. I waited until they were all gone before joining them, swimming closer inland to give a better show. We waited as close to the shore as we could get, trying to stay in the deeper parts of the water, the dolphins circling me excitedly while I waited patiently, staring up through the water to where I could see Nico and Reyna steadily getting nearer.

A few minutes went by, and now they were finally close enough.

"Alright, you guys know the drill!" I said, my heart pounding with excitement.

It was time for the show to start!

I watched as two dolphins shot off from the rest of the pod, before coming up near the surface, back flipping back into the water. I heard Nico's excited call, heard him gasp as more dolphins started surfacing, bounding up and out of the water in giant leaps, some spinning through the air, some circling their friends, and still others launching themselves high up into the air and cannonballing back down to the water.

I could see him beaming happily, while Reyna just shook her head and cracked a smile. Time to up the ante.

The sea suddenly rose up around the dolphins, giant arches and fountains erupting up. Nico's eyes widened, understanding flooding his eyes as he glanced around, my name on his lips. I just smiled and signaled for the dolphins to start part two.

They hopped into the fountains, rocketing through the sky, and then landing in the arches, twisting and turning as they swam back down. More and more dolphins went into the air before I put more power into it, the arches reforming into giant's balls of water floating over the surface.

The dolphins hopped in and out of them, swimming as fast as they could, still twirling and dancing around. A little more now. The water spheres started spinning slowly in the air, rotating in strange patters while the dolphins danced and played inside.

Time for the finale. I focused, reaching out and pulling the spheres together, remolding the water until there was a blue whale sized dolphin made entirely out of water jumping and splashing on the ocean's surface. The dolphins danced around and played inside, the water construct mimicking them in their actions.

Even Reyna looked impressed at this point, going wide eyed and laughing to herself. My giant dolphin circled around in the water before suddenly turning around and rushing for shore. Nico and Reyna yelped, backing away only for the dolphin to stop just feet from them.

Inside, all the real dolphins flocked to the front, happily squeaking and nodding at Nico. Neeks just laughed, looking amazed. He reached a hand out, only for all the dolphins to eagerly nuzzle it and happily squeak, bouncing around and laughing.

After a few seconds I pulled it all back, the pod racing back to me. We all headed for the surface, hopping back out, only this time the water was solid beneath us, allowing me to stand and the dolphins to get in formation. They all lay on their bellies, happily squeaking over at Nico twisting their tail fins up to wave at him.

Nico put a hand to his mouth, beaming so wide I thought his face was going to split. This was working out better than I'd ever hoped! I focused my power again, ignoring the draining feeling that came from using too much energy and forced a solid water bridge up, leading out to me and the dolphins. I waved for Nico to come over, smiling as he started down the sand.

He was almost to the bridge when I remember I had forgotten the best part. I glanced behind me and twisted my hand, the water echoing to my call. A heart outline grew up beside me, the words 'Nico x Percy' hanging there suspended in the middle.

I turned back to Nico, ready to give him the best time of his life. But that didn't happen. Nico had just set a foot on the bridge when his eyes caught hold of the sign. A wave of emotions ran across his face, and his smile fell. Uh oh.

Something pulsed through the water, a powerful burst radiating out from Nico, and the dolphins started screeching in panic. They flipped and flopped, one smacking me in the face. I stumbled back, losing my concentration.

The next second the whole construct fell apart, the bridge losing its shape, the water beneath me giving way, and the heart falling to bits. I fell into the water, battered by the dolphins as they all squealed in fright, swimming as fast as they could to get away. In a matter of seconds I was in an eerily empty ocean.

I surfaced, glancing around confused, but there was no sign of Nico or Reyna. What the hell had happened? I frowned, angrily making my way to shore. What had I done wrong? He had looked like he was loving it, that sparkle in his eyes had proved it. What was going on?

The ocean waves responded to my angst, the previously serene waves crashing down onto the beach, the surf rushing forward.

This day was not going the way I had wanted it to. Maybe it was time for plan B.

* * *

**Here's the next one of my (late) Valentines Day Percico, hope you all enjoyed and I'm trying to get the rest up fast so just hold on a little longer!**


	3. Sabotage Subterfuge I'm screwed

**Disclaimer, I own not Percy Jackson and his amazing friends**

* * *

**Sabotage + Subterfuge= I'm screwed**

**Percy POV**

Line it up. Snap. Line it up. Snap. Line it up. Snap.

For almost an hour now I'd been in Nico's cabin, getting plan B ready. I had planned on having everything set up in my cabin, but judging from how today was going I didn't know if Nico would even want to come back to our home.

Reyna had been allusive when I asked her what had went wrong. I'd poked and prodded, asking everything from if he'd gotten too wet, to whether he was just feeling sick, or even if he was dying, but she'd remained tight lipped and infuriating as usual.

Line it up. Snap. Line it up. Snap. Line it up. Snap.

If anything was going to work it was going to be this though. After spending a good five minutes outside the cabin promising Hades I wouldn't do anything stupid I had lugged in a huge box and gotten to work. Fun fact about Nico; he loves taking pictures. Because of that, our relationship is pretty well documented. There are tons of pictures of us running around in Italy, pictures of us at the beach, at the cliffs, at Disneyland, in London, pictures at parties, on dates, in bed.

Nico kept them all in a box under our bed, and every once in a while we'd always take it out and look over everything, laughing at the memories and cuddling close. And today we were going to do something like that, just with a little twist of Percy.

Streamers lined the inside of the cabin, all the pictures of us hanging from the ceiling. I'd made patterns and different arrangements, spinning the pictures all over the place, leading down all the paths we had taken and adventured through; it was going to be the perfect trip down memory lane. I'd lead him inside, he'd see how everything started with our first kiss, all the way up to this Valentine's Day, and to top it off, there in the corner sat a small box.

That small box had cost me a very large fortune in drachmas, but I was positive Nico would just flip when he saw it. After a whole lot of antique hunting and failing, I'd finally enlisted Hermes too my search, and a few days ago he had found exactly what I was looking for. In that box was antique, fully functional camera, the same type and model camera as the one his mom, Maria, would have had. It would be fantastic. I finally stepped back, surveying my work and smiling. The cabin was practically perfect.

The only thing missing now was my boyfriend.

I hopped out of the cabin, muttering a quick thanks to Hades, before hightailing it to the infirmary. My Nico sense was tingling as I got closer, and I beamed in triumph as I saw him inside, reclining on one of the cots. Nobody else was there as I walked in, walking over and leaning against the wall, staring down at Nico.

He had his eyes closed again, breath peaceful, asleep again. Only this time he didn't look happy. There was a frown on his face, and he looked tired and stressed. What was wrong with him? Part of me wanted to wake him up and make him feel better, but another part of me told me to just let him sleep.

In the end Nico made the decision for me, stretching and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes only to spot me.

"Percy!" He yelped, sitting up quickly.

"Hey Neeks." I murmured with a worried smile.

We stayed quiet for a long minute, Nico searching my face, emotions running past too fast to mention.

"Are you okay?" I asked finally, taking a cautious step forward.

When Nico didn't move away I took another few steps and sat down on the opposite edge of the cot. Nico took his time answering, avoiding my eyes most of the time. That wasn't good. Nico was bullheaded and stubborn, if he had a problem he would just get it out in the open. It was only certain things that got reactions like this. Things like him denying that he was gay, or that he loved me.

And if he was like this, then that meant it was a big one. And more than that it meant it was time to worry. First came a mopey Nico, then came evasion, and if you pressed to hard, you got anger and a vicious comeback assault. We needed to get this over with as fast as possible.

"Yeah. I just got some stuff going on."

"You wanna talk about it?" I offered.

Nico started to nod, but then vehemently shook his head.

"Okay." I said, leaning away. Maybe I should try a different tactic. Like my plan B.

"Well in that case, do you want to hang out? I kind of missed you today. I mean I get it if you want your space, I'll back off if you want-"

Nico's eyes looked panicked at that, before smoothing his face out and smirking a little. Oh boy, here comes a lie.

"I'm just being weird-" Lie. He was always weird, this was the bad weird. "Don't worry about it-" Lies. How could I not? "What did you have in mind?"

Two lies. Hmm… This didn't bode well. Alright, I'd get him back to the cabin, get him all emotional and happy, and then once he was relaxed we'd work out whatever was wrong. And then everything would okay, and my Nico would be okay again. Right?

"How about we head back to your cabin. We could just watch a movie, sit back and relax, you know."

Nico thought the offer over for a few seconds, before nodding and letting me help him up. I threw an arm around him as we headed to the cabin, leaning my head down and nuzzling him as we walked. Neeks just chuckled, leaning in to kiss my cheek as we went.

As we walked up to the cabin I felt excitement starting to bubble up inside me, ready to see those eyes shine again.

But that didn't happen.

"What the…" I stared in horror and confusion around the suddenly empty cabin. It was like I had never been in here to start with.

"What's up?" Nico asked, hopping onto his bed and pulling out some DVD's.

"I just…. I mean… Um…. Could you give me a second?"

Nico threw me a puzzled look before nodding. I rushed out of the cabin, spinning around and running a crazed hand through my hair. What had happened? Where the heck had everything gone? Hades had let me in, and after the last few times I fought with him we had agreed on a truce. So what had happened?

I groaned, walking forward and collapsing on the nearest cabin, Hecate's. This just wasn't my day? I mean, come on? What had I done to deserve this, I just wanted to make Nico feel special and celebrate Valentine's Day. Was that too much to ask for?

"I think that's it. I'm just glad we got to it before anything else was screwed up. Although I have to admit, I'm starting to feel a little guil- Um…."

I glanced up at the speaker, seeing Cecil, Lou Ellen, and Will skidding to a stop a few feet away.

"Hey guys." I muttered, my spirits all but crushed.

"Um… Hi Percy." Cecil said, glancing back and forth between Lou and Will.

"What are you doing?" Lou asked after a few seconds, taking a worried step forward.

"Being depressed. I don't know what happened, I just… Never mind it's not important."

"If you say so." Will said, grabbing Cecil's hand and trying to grab Lou as well, only for her to slip away.

She gently pried me away from the wall and dusted me off.

"Well you might want to be depressed somewhere else. If you keep your head there much longer you're going to get magic poisoning, probably get donkey ears or something."

"Yeah, probably should avoid that. Thanks." I managed.

"Are you okay?" She asked, ignoring the head shakes and signs from the other two.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just keep completely failing every time I try and make this Valentine's Day special for Nico. I threw out all the stops, tried a fancy breakfast, a dolphin show, I even dressed up the cabin with a bunch of our memories and got him this old camera. But I don't know what happened, it's all gone it's like somebody…"

I trailed off, staring at the ground beside Cecil's foot. The others followed my gaze, Cecil gulping loudly as everyone saw part of my streamers caught on his foot.

"What is that?" I asked, trying to keep my voice calm.

"It's not what you think-" Lou tried.

"Really? Because that looks a lot like one of my streamers."

They all took a step back as the temperature started to plummet.

Will took a step forward, holding up his hands and saying "Listen Percy, you just don't understand, we were just trying to-"

"Trying to what? Sabotage me?" I demanded, stamping my foot. I barely realized that the ground shook as I did, my powers starting come out to play.

"It's not like that. You don't understand that-"

"I don't understand what? That you've always been against me and Nico?" I shot out.

Cecil and Lou back up, letting Will take the brunt of my tantrum. To his credit, the blonde git stood his ground, trying to calm me down even as I started freaking out. My paranoia around Will had always been a bit high, but lately it had been skyrocketing. I thought it was just me being jealous whenever he stole Nico to hang out, but now…

"Percy." Will said trying to step forward.

Before I knew what I was doing I had shot the ground he walked on, Will jumping back as razor sharp icicles came into existence. I was losing control now, ice only came out when my emotions were wild.

"Percy!" An angry voice called from behind me.

I whirled around, still full of instinctive rage, only to find Nico standing in the door of his cabin, looking shocked. I glanced back, only to realize how bad this looked, my anger fading away to guilt.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He demanded, taking a few angry steps forward.

"It was an accident, I was trying to-"

I think my mind froze as Nico actually pushed me away, glaring up at me.

"I don't care what you were trying to do, you could have hurt them!" He shouted.

"They deserved it!" I snapped.

This was not how things were supposed to go. And I wasn't exactly helping things out here.

"They don't deserve to get hurt! They're my friends, and I don't care if they're not the popular kids you always go for or if they make you insecure, you don't hurt my friends!"

"What? No I wasn't doing anything, I'm fine with them! They just-" I tried to protest.

"Proved that I was right." Nico finished, his eyes darkening from rage to sorrow.

"What? What are you talking about?" I asked, feeling more confused than ever.

Nico just shook his head. "Get out of here Percy. I don't want to talk to you right now."

"Wait, what?!"

Nico ignored me, stomping back into his cabin. Lou, Will, and Cecil followed after him, Lou and Cecil lingering in the doorway with guilty looks before closing the door.

What the literal hell?

I felt numb as I walked away, not entirely sure what had just happened. My body was on autopilot as I went, my mind reeling. What did I do? That had really just been an accident! And I mean come one, I couldn't count the number of times Nico had 'accidently' hurt my friends or people who flirted with me. And what had he mean that it proved he was right? Proved what right? What was going on!?

Before I knew what was happening I was walking down the shore and into the camp lake. I swam down, diving further and further until I was at the bottom. A few nervous naiads swam by before whirling away, and soon the entire lake floor was devoid of life.

And then I exploded.

**Annabeth POV**

I'm not sure what was going on, but it definitely wasn't okay. I had watched Percy stalk his way to the lake, the whole thing going flat, not a wave to be seen as he vanished into the murky depths. After a few minutes, the lake burst into action, vicious waves crashing to the shore and overturning canoes, miniature icebergs crashing down onto shore.

Percy was having a panic attack. This wasn't a good sign. I had heard him talking about having issues with Nico earlier, maybe it had something to do with that. And so I here I was heading towards his cabin.

Percy wasn't exactly the same since he started dating Nico, and vice versa. They both got more emotional, more volatile, they were all over the place. Sure they gained other qualities being together, Percy acting a tad more intelligent and if anything more pigheaded than ever, Nico gaining Percy's outgoing spirit and trying to let people in. But more specifically, they got more in tune with the other. If one of them was freaking out or having issues, then it wasn't long before the other had issues. And seeming's as how Percy had been perfectly peachy and ready for a day of practically worshiping his already spoiled boyfriend, I'm going to have to take a swing and say it was his darker half that was having issues.

As I came up to the cabin I slowed, the sound of sobbing coming to my ears. Was that Nico crying? Maybe I should take a less direct way of doing this, listen before I rush head in. I ducked under the window, listening intently with my ear pressed to the wood.

"I just don't want him to know…" Nico was saying.

Didn't want him to know what? What was going on here? I frowned, craning my head up and peering into the window.

Oh gods…

"Aphrodite's gonna get hell for this." I promised, turning on my heel and running back to the lake.

This couldn't be happening, I wouldn't let it. Percy deserved better than that, it just couldn't be what I had thought it was, what I knew I saw. I had to be rational, I had to stay level headed in all this. Only the faster I ran, the harder that was.

Gods… How do I tell Percy this without breaking him?

* * *

**Yep. Got this less than stellar piece out of the way. Pretty sure it's all going to go down hill from here, so be ready for worse writing. I'll try and finish up, hopefully with a better chapter next time. If I have time I'll go back and try to fix this story, but in the mean time I'll just keep going. Anyways, ciao!**


	4. Picnic Panic

**Disclaimer; I don't own Percy Jackson**

* * *

**Picnic Panic**

**Percy POV**

"You're frosting again." Piper commented, snapping me out of my daze.

I glanced down, wincing when I saw the trails of frost that were branching off whatever I touched.

"Sorry." I muttered, willing the ice to melt.

After having a small tantrum at the bottom of the lake, Piper had found me washed up against the shores. Once I'd dried off, she dragged me back to the Aphrodite cabin for 'counseling'. Apparently I needed it.

"Thanks again. And sorry about the ice. And the water. And the shaking. You know me, I'm not usually all out of control with my powers, and it's just-"

"Love. Believe me I know, you should see Jason when he gets anxious. It'd be adorable if he didn't' start shooting lightning bolts and throwing twisters everywhere."

I snickered at the thought, wondering how bad he'd get when he finally popped the question to Piper. Not that I had any room to talk. I'd probably end up causing another end of days or flood the earth. Even thinking about it kind of sent butterflies through me.

Of course now that Nico was having issues and I was screwing things up, the chances that his answer would be a 'yes' or even an 'I'll think about it' were falling to slim and none.

"Percy…" I glanced down, trying to shake the new layer of frost that was quickly spreading.

"Sorry." I muttered again, sticking my fingers deep in my pockets.

"Stop worrying, everything will be fine. You know Nico; he just needs his space. He still has a few rough edges, just give him time. You know if you overwhelm him it'll just make things worse."

"Yeah but-"

"No but's" Piper said firmly before winking and adding "Even if it's Nico's."

"Whatever I muttered.

Piper just grinned and leaned back.

"Come on. Nico has his friends-even if they are no good rotten back stabbers. You don't need Valentine's Day to make him happy and feel special. Just let things simmer down."

"But what if something's wrong?" I asked, fingers falling out and tapping anxiously on the side of the bed.

Piper groaned and fell back against her pillows. "Percy-"

"What if I did something? What if he's angry, or he wants to break up? What if his dad finally decided to get rid of me and he-"

"Percy!" Piper interrupted, sitting back up.

"Yeah?" I said, mind screeching to a stop.

"Have I ever told you the story about the sea cucumber and the skull?"

"The what? Is this another one of your stories, cause Jason told me about the whole squirrel snake thing."

"Not exactly. You see, once upon a time there was this awesome sea cucumber who was dating a grumpy old skull."

"I'm sensing some real life parallels here." I muttered, crossing my arms.

"Be quiet Percy its story time. One day the grumpy old skull was in a bad mood because it was weird and grumpy and smelled bad. And its boyfriend the sea cucumber tried to make it feel better only for the skull to explode."

"Why is Nico exploding in our story? Should I be worried about that? And more importantly why the heck am I a cucumber?" I protested.

"You're a _sea_ cucumber Percy, come on, get the details right. Anyways, the sea cucumber kept pushing and pushing and finally ended up making the skull super angry when it accidently attacked the skulls friend, the orange-"

"Can it be a moldy orange?" I asked, picturing Will covered in a layer of green mold.

"Percy you're missing the point." Piper snapped "You need to back off. Space is important in a relationship."

"He just got back from a three week quest, I'm just enjoying the time we have together."

Piper sighed, before reaching up and pulling me down on the bed beside her.

"The point is, you're going to stay here. I'll go get some popcorn and we can watch Finding Nemo or Dolphin Tale or something."

"But-" I protested, trying to sit up.

"_Stay_." Piper ordered, lacing the command with CharmSpeak.

I groaned and flopped back on the bed while Piper hopped over to the TV.

"Oh yeah, you're being forced to watch a movie and eat blue popcorn. Totally a punishment." Piper just rolled her eyes.

"I get enough sarcasm from Leo and Annabeth without you throwing in yours."

Piper stuck her tongue out at me and tossed me the remote while the trailers started up. Oh well, if I was going to be stuck here I might as well get comfortable. I was just starting to sink into the mattress, relaxing to the heavenly smell and sound of popcorn when the cabin door flew open and a breathless Annabeth burst in, with Leo close behind.

"Glad you knocked." Piper grumbled, coming back to sit beside me with the popcorn.

"Dude where have you been? I need your help, Hazel and Frank-" Leo started, only to get pushed to the side by Annabeth.

"He's got possibly bigger issues right now, get in line. Percy can we talk in private?"

"Sure."

Unfortunately my body wasn't as ready to obey as I was. I had barely made it a few inches before Piper's earlier command to stay found me, my limbs suddenly turning to jello and flopping me back against the bed.

"Percy this isn't naptime." Annabeth scolded, grabbing my arm.

"Believe me, I've noticed. I can't get up."

"Yes you can." Annabeth stated, trying to pull me out of the bed.

My limbs reacted without me, clawing at the bed and holding on for dear life. Annabeth pulled and tugged, trying to wrench me free to no avail.

"Percy!" She gave out an exasperated sigh, leaning up and trying to pry my fingers lose.

Piper realized what was going on and started laughing. She whispered conspiratorially to Leo, who started giggling along. Annabeth finally seemed to pick up on my predicament and turned back to glare at Piper.

"Can you under your mind voodoo? This is serious."

Piper gave a dramatic sigh, reaching over and patting my head saying "Good boy, go play!"

"Go ahead, make another dog reference," I shot back, stretching a body that was once again under my control "Don't blame me when you realize you're cabin's sitting on a fault line or a tsunami spontaneously erupts on date night."

Piper narrowed her eyes.

"You wouldn't."

"Want to bet?" I grinned.

Piper and I stared each other down for a minute before cracking up and rolling back to the bed.

"Are you done?" Annabeth asked, unimpressed.

I frowned, rolling over to stare upside down at her face from the edge of Piper's bed. Annabeth's eyes were brooding and unsure, her posture stiff as a statues. I sobered up a little, frowning and turning upright.

"What's up? Is everything okay?"

She completely bulldozed over my own question, opting instead to ask "How does Will act when he's around Nico?"

I frowned at her, unsure of where this was going. Annabeth knew how he acted; she either saw it first hand with me or heard me when I was ranting and jealous. Why did she want to know more about that?

"Really flirty and suggestive I guess. It died down a while back, but all of the sudden it's been happening a lot lately now." "Does he get handsy a lot?"

Piper yelped when icicles suddenly forked across the pillows under my fingertips.

"Not often. Mostly hugs and stuff."

"You're sure?" Annabeth prodded, ignoring the wary looks from Leo and Piper.

The sink started to rattle now, the pressure going wild.

"Yes."

"Percy don't worry about it." Piper whispered soothingly, trying to lace her voice with CharmSpeak.

"I'm not worrying about it" I muttered through clenched teeth.

"Don't panic dude." Leo offered.

"I'm not panicking!" I snapped.

The ice melted and the sink stopped rattling, the room calming around me.

"You guys are making me nervous." I said, taking a deep breath.

"We're just trying to help. We know how you feel about Will."

I thought for a second before sighing and shaking my head.

"Actually you don't. Honestly I know he's not after Nico."

Piper and Leo's jaws dropped.

"What? But you're always going on about it!" Leo complained.

"You hate him!" Piper added.

I just shrugged. "I got over it. Sure it bugs me when he gets involved, but he's a great guy and he's Nico's best friend. Aside of Jason I mean. He helped him out when Nico really needed help. He makes him happy, and honestly I know it's not going to happen. I know Nico's the one, and nothing's going to change that. Not even an annoyingly charismatic surfer blonde who likes to get handsy and flirt. "

"Then why won't you ever shut up about him?" Leo demanded.

"Just because I don't hate him and think he's trying to steal my boyfriend doesn't mean he's not annoying. I swear if I hear him do any more of his laid back doctor jokes or subtly hint that orange juice is better than water whenever he's flirting with Nico I'm going to blow my brains out."

Piper and Leo started whining and complaining about all my pouting and tangents, but my attention was focused on Annabeth. She was wringing her hands now, I could practically see the gears turning in her head.

"Why do you ask?" I cut in, interrupting the other two.

The room fell silent as all eyes turned to Annabeth.

"Percy I want you to stay perfectly rational and think carefully about what I'm about to tell you."

"What's going on?"

"I might have misinterpreted things, and you have to promise not to blow things out of proportion. I could be wrong and I don't want you to do something rash or jump to the wrong conclusion."

"Annabeth-"

"So promise me you'll stay calm." Annabeth concluded, crossing her arms.

I stared at her in confusion, worry starting to gnaw at me.

"Okay. I promise."

Annabeth took a deep breath and said "I just saw Will Kissing Nico."

Oh. About a billion thoughts raced through my mind at once, threatening to tear me apart. I must have heard her wrong.

"He did what?" Piper demanded, practically falling off the bed to reach Annabeth.

"Will kissed Nico." Annabeth confirmed.

"NO, I know Neeks, he would never cheat on Percy!" Leo protested.

"He didn't. He was just sitting there in Nico's lap when-"

"He was in Will's lap?!" Piper shouted, eyes going wide.

Leo shook his head violently, slamming his fist down on the bed and saying "That so not cool dude! I'm sorry dude, but that's a whole new reason to hate him. You don't have someone else's boyfriend in your lap and start kissing him. If somebody did that to Frank or Hazel-"

"Will you two let me get in a word edgewise? Annabeth snapped "I might have misinterpreted things anyways."

"No, this is not cool. We need to have a chat with Solace." Piper growled before adding "And Nick too. You don't cheat on my friends."

"Yeah!" Leo cried, raising his fist to the air now.

"Will you two shut up?" I asked calmly.

The group fell silent, flinching noticeably at my dead tone. I slowly turned to Annabeth saying "Go back and start at the beginning. Where were you?"

Annabeth gave me a grateful look before starting.

"While you were having your panic attack in the lake, I went to go check on Nico to see what was wrong. I heard crying from outside and decided to gauge his reaction before I came bursting in. I hid under his window and heard Nico talking about how he didn't want you to know something. When I glanced in, Nico was in Will's lap and Will was kissing Nico's forehead."

"So he is cheating!" Leo gasped.

"What else could he be talking about?"

"I admit there's a lot of mixed symbols" Annabeth went on "It could just be Nico freaking out over something else entirely. I know you do the same things with Leo and I."

"Yeah but Percy's helping us when we have relationship issues and we've screwed up big time." Leo countered "And I don't know about you but I don't exactly sit in his lap and have make-out sessions."

"It wasn't a make-out session. Will could have been comforting him. And as for the secret of what he's keeping from you Perce, I don't know. But since he's keeping it form you, I'd say that it is about you."

"I trust Nico. So it can't be that."

Piper gave me a dumbfounded look.

"I get that Perce. But things are starting to add up and I'm only seeing one answer. At the very least Will's crossing the line a little. I wouldn't just be sitting here if Reyna started going on with Jason again."

"Likewise." Annabeth stated, turning back to me. "We don't have the full story. And as for the lap thing, it's probably just a comfort thing."

"I hate to go against you Annie, but Nico still isn't a big touch person. The only people he lets touch him consistently are Percy and Hazel. I still remember my jaw dropping when he hugged Jason."

"Yeah, at the very least you guys need to talk." Leo affirmed.

Annabeth started arguing with the other won one what do to, but I just sat there thinking. I was calm; that was a miracle. But what was the big deal. I didn't need to freak-out either. Plenty of other couples had this stuff happen. Right?

I just needed to listen to Annabeth, and stay calm. But maybe's Piper's plan would work too, just giving Nico his space.

"I'm going for a walk."

The others kept on arguing, barely even noticing as I snuck out between them and out the door. I needed some air alright, and something to distract me from taking the rest of their advice and storming the Hades cabin. Everything was going to be okay.

I absentmindedly fiddled with Riptide as I walked, the pen flipping over my fingers as I aimlessly roamed Camp Half Blood. I smiled at the familiar faces I passed, winking at couples and avoiding walking in on romantic moments. Apparently Cupid and Aphrodite were still hard at work with the rest of the camp, even if they were ignoring me.

Figures, Aphrodite promised me an exciting love life. Was it too late to ask for something else? I made it up to the fleece, smiling as its guardian purred and happily cooed at its prize. Even baby drakons had better game than I did apparently.

"Hey Percy." A shy voice said from behind me.

I glanced back, starting when I saw a tired looking Nico only a few feet away, picnic basket in hand.

"Hey…" I managed after a few seconds, clenching Riptide in my fist.

Nico's eyes flashed to the pen, then back to me, studying me for a second before holding out the basket.

"You hungry?"

"Sure."

We both stood there in awkward silence before Nico finally coughed a little and grabbed my hand, pulling me back down the hill. Halfway down, he pulled a blue and black checkered blanket out and threw it on the ground before starting to set up shop. He pulled out plates, cups, glasses, before reaching in deep.

"I tried to get our favorites." He said, handing me a small package of blue macaroni, blue snicker doodles, a blue sandwich, and a blueberry chocolate cookie dough shake.

I smiled, trying to think of something to say, something to tell him how much I loved this, and loved him, but all that came out was "Thanks."

Nico grinned weakly, before quickly averting his eyes and starting to dig into his food. We ate in silence for a long time, both refusing to look at each other. Gods this was like our first date all over again. At least there wasn't a giant carnivorous sheep this time.

Then again I'm pretty sure the sheep was what made the date so spectacular. Maybe I'd get lucky; another giant carnivorous monster would break through the boundary, eat a few campers I didn't like, (maybe even Dionysus if I were really lucky) we'd beat them, and everything could go back to normal. I sighed as the silence continued, trying to take a bite of macaroni only for it to slip and splatter against my cheek.

"Fantastic." I muttered, trying to wipe it off.

Nico just watched me for a long while before saying "You missed a spot."

"Around here?" I asked, waving my napkin.

"Little to the left."

He shook his head when I tried.

"No, my left."

I tried again and Nico rolled his eyes.

"Let me get it for you."

I frowned, holding out the napkin for him. Nico ignored it, reaching over and pulling my head over. He leaned in and kissed a spot right next to my mouth, leaning down and hiding his face from view for a second, his nose grazing my cheek before leaning back up and kissing the spot again. The kiss slowly moved over, sparks rushing through my lips where our lips met.

Nico snickered after a few seconds, giving me an Eskimo kiss and retreating back to his side of the picnic blanket.

"I think I got it all."

"You sure you don't want to double check?" I teased.

"Maybe later." Nico winked.

I grinned and grabbed his hand, giving it a quick squeeze. Leave it to Neeks to help relax the tension.

"Listen about earlier…" I started, only for Nico to cut me off.

"Its fine, they told me what happened. I'm sorry about earlier too. I know I've been kind of…"

"Moody? Grouchy? Like Dionysus when the Stolls put itching powder down his leotard?"

Nico choked down a laugh and rolled his eyes.

"Sure, we'll go with that. The point is, you've been doing amazing stuff all day, so I decided I'd do this sort of awesome picnic."

"It has you, and blue food. I'd say it fits into the totally awesome range."

Nico and I laughed, finally beginning to unwind. Who cared about earlier, it was all in the past (although I wanted that camera back). It didn't even cross my mind to ask him why his hooligan crowd had sabotaged me, all that mattered was that he was finally happy.

"Stop it!" Nico moaned, laughing so hard he was turning blue (which apart form the possibility of death was a hot look for him).

"In a sec. So anyways, the chicken goes up to the counter and the girls just look at him, and finally they say 'Hot dogs'."

Nico laughed harder than ever, literally gasping for breath now.

"That's horrible!" He grinned when he finally got his breath back.

"But it's just hot dogs!" I shot back, Nico snorting and trying not to laugh again.

"Stop it!" He whined in between gasps.

I smiled evilly and leaned in close whispering "Hot dogs!"

Nico cracked up, starting to lose all control.

"Hot dogs!" I repeated, tickling my defenseless boyfriend.

Nico squirmed and rolled around, before suddenly vanishing into my shadow.

"That's cheating!" I called out, knowing he could hear me.

A second later, Nico pounced out of the shadows, tackling me to the ground and sending us rolling. Nico ended up on top, smirking down in triumph only for me to lean up and latch on to his neck. Nico yelped, biting back a moan and mouthing my name, his teeth chewing at his lip and a dark blush rushing through his cheeks.

I let go, scooping him up and pulling him close as I collapsed back onto the picnic blanket with Nico on my chest.

"I hate you." Nico muttered, rubbing his neck.

"You love me. You just also love getting bit. You weirdo." I winked as I booped his nose, snapping my teeth playfully.

Nico hid his face in my chest muttering "Whatever. You better not give me another hickey."

Translation; can you do it again?

Sometimes the language of Nico was easy to understand. And then there were other times like earlier this morning when I was at a complete loss.

"Nico." I gently pushed him up, trying to look into his eyes.

"Yeah Perce?"

"Is everything okay?"

Nico was close enough now I could read the emotions. Calm gave way to worry and fear, fain and sorrow.

"Yeah its fine. It's just…"

I waited patiently, rubbing soothing circles in his back.

"I'm just worried." Nico finally admitted.

"About what?" I'm here for you, I'm not going anywhere."

"But that's the problem!" Nico said, sitting up.

I followed him, frowning in confusion.

"What is?"

"That you-" Nico started.

"Hey guys!" Cecil said, plopping down next to us.

Nico's eyes steeled up as the saboteur trio followed, quickly coming up beside their comrade.

"How's the picnic going?" Will asked, squatting down beside me.

"It _was_ going well." I faked a smile.

"Hey Neeks, check this out!" Lou rushed, summoning up a handful of Mist and waving it in Nico's face.

While Nico was distracted Will leaned in whispering "Listen, there's something we need to tell you. Nico's been-"

He shut up, leaning away as Nico glanced back before Cecil caught his attention now.

Will leaned back in continuing "You just need to talk to him because right now he's thinking that you-"

"Cecil what are you doing?" Nico demanded, backing up into my lap.

"Just trying to show you how to do this! Here, help me out Will."

Nico yelped as Cecil and Will pulled him away from me, Lou taking Will's place beside me.

"Listen Percy, I'm sorry about earlier, we were just trying to help, and trust me, and you'll thank us later."

"I'm not thanking you at all!" I snapped "He was just starting to open up when you guys showed up."

"He was?" Lou asked surprised.

I nodded angrily, and Lou groaned.

"We can fix this; just give me a second and I'll get rid of the idiots."

Lou was heading for Will and Cecil when suddenly Leo, Annabeth, and Piper ran up, each going for one of the trio.

"Hey, Cecil, my man! Listen, can I talk to you over there for a second?" Leo asked, tugging at the son of Hermes.

"And Will, I need your advice. It's about that thing I told you about back in the infirmary." Piper said, starting to drag him away.

Annabeth crossed her arms, studying Lou for a second. Lou seemed taken aback, actually stepping back as Annabeth advanced saying "You should come with me."

"Annabeth what are you doing?" I demanded, jumping when Nico appeared next to me looking stressed.

"We just came to talk, sorry to interrupt. Hope your picnic is going well."

"It _was_ going great." Nico mumbled.

"Listen, how about we just bounce out of here?" I whispered to him.

Nico smiled conspiratorially at me, reaching for my hand when someone else grabbed it and his own.

"Hey boys!" Hazel greeted, squeezing our hands and hugging us.

"There you are Leo!" Frank said, moving in on the Latino.

Lo yelped as Frank moved in, holding out a tux.

"We've been looking for our firebug everywhere, we have a reservation at six."

"But I'm kind of busy!" Leo whined, pushing Cecil in-between him and Frank.

"Leo." Hazel whined, letting go of us and moving to help corner him.

Loud bumped Nico into me as she avoided Annabeth, only for us to both stumble and fall to avoid Will and Piper. Nico stiffened against me, pulling his limbs close and glaring around at the small crowd around us. Probably a good idea to get him out of here, Nico got kind of claustrophobic in crowds, no matter what size.

"Will all of you shut up for a second!" I shouted, pulling Nico protectively close.

Everybody slowly went quiet, eyes turning to me.

"Lou, take Will and Cecil, tell them what I told you. Annabeth, get away from the witch girl and go stalk your girlfriend or something, same to you Piper. Leo, get your boyfriend and girlfriend out of her. Any questions?"

I glanced around, daring someone to speak up. I actually jumped when Clovis suddenly popped up beside Nico and me, looking sleeping and anxious. He was holding something in his hands, shuffling it and looking around nervously. He seemed to shrink, realizing we were all staring at him now before he turned to face Will.

"Hey. I've been looking for you everywhere. I'm not interrupting am I?"

I started to nod only for Nico to elbow me, smirking from Will to Clovis. Will shook his head smiling politely at the tired boy.

"We're fine, we're just trying to help."

Not that it's working. Clovis toed the ground, glancing around shyly before making eye contact again and starting to hold out his hand.

"Well it's just… I was wondering Will if you'd like to be… I mean would you like to be my Val-"

A savage war cry cut off the boy and had him jumping three feet in the air, tired eyes wide. The crowd parted as Clarisse and Reyna charged through, clad in full battle armor, sparks flying from every blow.

"You're going down Roman!" Clarisse roared, repeatedly bashing away at Reyna's defense as they trampled onto our picnic.

Reyna let out a haughty laugh, deftly dodging and darting, jabbing at weak points whenever one appeared.

"Sorry guys!" Chris called as he came up behind them, looking at his sparring girlfriend.

"What are they doing now?" Annabeth groaned, leaning to avoid her own girlfriend's wide slash.

"They wanted to find out who was the best fighter, then the Stolls go involved, and now it's an all-out brawl."

"Well somebody get them out of here!" I moaned.

This was ridiculous, fighting a hydra was easier than this; at least then you knew how many heads were going to pop up and ruin your day.

"Clarisse stop! Reyna, sit down!" Annabeth ordered, trying to move in.

Clarisse reacted on instinct as Annabeth got closer, spinning around and throwing a punch. The next thing I knew it was an all-out brawl, people rushing in to save Annabeth, joining in the fight, trying to restrain Clarisse and Reyna.

I barely noticed, the sudden temperature drop taking my attention away. This cold spike wasn't my fault, it was the cold of the dead.

"Nico let's go!" I whispered urgently, trying to pull him away.

Clarisse suddenly stepped back, her foot effectively curb stomping our poor picnic basket. It exploded in a cascade of blue frosting, the mess going everywhere. Two people got the worst of it though, the people sitting right beside it. That's right, Nico and I. That turned out to be the last straw.

Nico tore free of my grasp and took off, sprinting away from the chaos, fists clenched tight, anger and distress mangling his features.

"Nico, wait!" I called, pushing to my feet and dashing after him.

The already lowering sun cast long shadows though, and missed my shot, Nico vanishing into one a second later. I stayed there, stock still, staring at the spot where he had vanished for a long time while the brawl went on behind me.

So close. I had been that close to finding out the problem, to being able to have a happy ending.

Righteous anger flooded through my veins and burned through me as I whipped around, a wave of water materializing out from me and slamming into the crowd. Everyone was swept down the hill in the cascade of water, and were still spluttering and sopping as I marched down to meet them.

"I hope you guys are proud of yourselves." I said, looking at every person, trying to convey just how badly they had screwed up without throttling them.

No one looked me in the eye everyone avoiding each other's gaze as the calm started to set in.

"Get out of here." I growled, finally, turning my back on them and stomping back up the hill.

My anger melted away into worry as I stared down at the ruined remains of our picnic.

"Thanks a ton Aphrodite."

I bent down and started cleaning up, shoving the garbage and soggy food into what remained of the picnic basket. I could hear the others in the background, whispering and parting ways, but I ignored them. They weren't my problem.

My problem was the bipolar son of Hades who now had one more reason to be ticked off. Fantastic right?

I frowned as I heard slashing behind me, turning back to see a drenched Clovis glancing around the mucky grass himself. I watched him for a few minutes before he leaned down and pulled up the same thing he had been about to give Will; A paper Valentine's Day heart and card.

Clovis frowned down at the water logged pieces, my heart panging guiltily as they fell apart in his hand. Clovis sighed, brushing the sleep out of his eyes. Looking closer I realized he wasn't tired at all. He was wiping the tears out of his eyes.

He finally stopped, giving me a sad smile and saying "Every time. Right Perce?"

He sniffled wetly, pulling his wet hair from his eyes and starting a slow march down the hill. I stared, watching him vanish out of sight, trying to fight off my own tears now.

"Yeah Clovis," I muttered, turning back to the disaster area "Every time."

* * *

**Hope you guys are enjoying, so sorry I've had to stretch it out so long. Please R&amp;R, have a great morning/day/night!**


	5. Bruises and Bite Marks

**Disclaimer; I don't own Percy Jackson**

* * *

**Bruises and Bite Marks**

**Percy POV**

Camp Half Blood was strangely still as I made my way through the cabins. It felt calm, but no the good kind. It felt like the calm before the storm, the calm before complete and utter disaster, and everyone could feel it. Windows were covered, doors were closed, and conversations seemed hushed as I got closer to my destination.

Some Valentine's Day this was turning out to be. And I'd thought Halloween and Christmas were bad. Maybe it was time to give up.

No.

I wouldn't give up on us. Not now, not ever. Something was wrong, and it had to do with our relationship: it was time to get it out in the open and over with.

An upside of our many fights so far was that I knew where to look for the son of Hades when he didn't want to be found. I made my way out past the pavilion, before finally coming to the stables. I walked in, waving to Blackjack and the other pegasi, grabbing an old ladder from the corner.

I headed back out, propping it up against the side of the barn and scaling up to the roof. I stopped as I reached the top, leaning over on the roof and studying my boyfriend. He was half hidden in the shadows of the stables skylight, obscured from view by ground and air.

I'd only found his little hideaway out of sheer dumb luck a while ago, and I'd waited to find him here since. He was curled up there, facing away, hiding from the world. He knew I was here, he could tell, just like how I always knew when he was around.

He tilted his head back, just enough for me to see the corner of his eye. He watched me for a long minute while I watched back, both of us trying and failing to convey to the other what we needed them to know.

Nico turned back and sat up, still staring away. I took it as an invitation, heaving myself up and making my way over and plopping down beside him. He flinched as our hands touched and I drew away, siting on my fingers to pacify him.

"So." I turned to stare out into the darkness as well.

"So." Nico repeated numbly, gaze locked on a nonexistent horizon. It was quiet for a while after that, only the sound of our breathing and the occasional snort and stomp from the pegasi below. I just waited.

More time went by and Nico started fidgeting, casting side glances my way when he thought I wasn't looking. I just kept waiting, my own fidgety nature and ADHD drowned out by this moment. More time passed by. Nico started drumming his fingers, frowning, trying to speak and then shaking his head.

I waited.

"Say something." Nico finally blurted.

Something like desperation caught in his voice, a pleading look in his eyes as he turned his full attention to me. I stared back into his eyes trying to understand.

"I love you."

Those three little words were the wrong things to say. Something cracked, Nico's moment of desperation suddenly vanishing, turning him hard and cold.

"Of course you do." He spat, his fingers curling into fists.

"Stop it!" I snapped, turning to face him "You're getting angry over nothing. Talk to me."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Of course not." I gave him a withering glare.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Just give me a chance."

"You don't understand anything."

"But I could if you let me in. Please Nico. I just want to help."

"You can't."

The shadows were starting to converge, threatening to whisk him away, but I caught his wrist.

"Let. Go." Nico growled.

"Please." I begged, holding on tight.

Nico stilled before shaking his head.

"It's too late." He whispered, his voice broken.

And then he sucker punched me. I reeled back, jaw exploding in pain and letting go of Nico. In an instant, the shadows enveloped him, and I was alone on the roof.

"Di Immortales." I swore, rubbing my sore jaw.

Well that had gone well. So now what? I didn't have any more backup plans, and giving him space didn't seem like a good idea right now.

No what was important was figuring out what the holy Hades was going on. And I knew three poor unfortunate souls who knew exactly what I needed to hear.

**Ψ-X-x-X-x-ψ-Ω-ψ-x-X-x-X**-**Ψ**

Cecil answered the Hermes cabin door, yelping as I barged past and threw myself down on the bed facing a startled Lou Ellen and Will.

"What happened to your jaw?" Will asked concerned.

"Nico."

"He hit you?" Lou asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Probably shouldn't have taught him how to throw such a good right hook." I shrugged.

"Where is he?"

"Gone."

The three exchanged a look, and turned back to me.

"Percy about what happened earlier…" Will started.

"You were trying to help. I got it. Granted your definition of helps sucks, but your hearts were in the right place. I don't care. Well I do. I want that camera I got for Nico back by the way. But first, start talking. What's going on? What does Nico not want me to find out about?"

"Wait were you spying on us?" Cecil demanded.

I glared the kid down, watching as he shrunk down against me.

"No. Annabeth was coming over to check on him when she saw him in _your_ lap," I gave an accusatory thumb jerk towards Will "and heard him say that."

Will glanced down, giving me a sad smile.

"It's not what you think. And sorry if I've been getting a little flirty, I'm just trying to make Clovis jealous. I couldn't get him to notice me before, I hoped he'd start noticing if-"

"You started groping my boyfriend?" I offered, unimpressed.

"I didn't say it was the best plan." Will managed, having the audacity to look sheepish.

"Doesn't matter. A) Clovis was trying to give you a Valentine already you moron B) A little heads up would be nice. I'm fine with you. You're a great guy, and you help Nico. But if you _ever_ catch him in your lap or your hands anywhere they shouldn't be… Well I'm a son of Poseidon and a lot of gods owe me favors. I'll let you figure that one out."

Will gulped.

"C) I somehow just ruined my relationship in a matter of hours and keep screwing up because either you three keep trying to 'help' or Nico freaks out. So spill the secret. Now."

The three of them exchanged glanced as though trying to figure out where to start.

"Well I guess it's just that Nico… Well he feels that you don't… No. That you were forced to…" Cecil struggled to find words.

"It's not that he doesn't' love you." Lou cut in.

"He's crazy about you. After you two started dating he wouldn't shut up about you." Will affirmed, sitting beside me and tilting my head back, rubbing my bruised jaw. I felt warmth spread from his fingers and the pain started to ebb away as they kept going.

"After Annabeth-" Cecil started again.

"And Rachel. And Calypso." Lou threw in.

"Right, them as well. And Aphrodite."

"Hate her." Lou muttered, Cecil nodding in agreement.

"What do they have to do with this?" I asked, turning away from Will's healing touch.

"Well Nico just got it into his head one day that since Aphrodite promised you an exciting love life…" Lou began.

"And after his experiences with Cupid or Eros, whatever…" Cecil continued.

"That you don't really love him." Will finished.

"Wait what?" I studied their faces, completely lost. "You're kidding right? Of course I love him!"

"I phrased that wrong, sorry." Will shook his head. "He thinks that you think that you're in love with him."

"That doesn't even make sense!"

"You're not doing this right." Lou muttered, pushing Will aside and squatting beside me. "He thinks you're forced to love him since Aphrodite promised excitement. He thinks that he's just a stop on the road, that the only reason you love him is because you got shot by Cupid and all your feelings are a lie."

"But they're not! This is insane!"

Cecil just shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno. I'd be scared to, it makes sense to me. Look at this from his perspective; his whole life he's been nothing but the plaything of the gods. They use him, break him, and throw him away. It's all he's really known. And it's the same with you. You were perfectly happy with Annabeth two years ago, inseparable. Remember what happened?"

"That's not going to happen."

"But it could! It got worse when he ran into Eros on his mission last week, it opened up a lot of old wounds."

"Wait, he ran into Eros again?"

The three nodded.

"And he didn't tell me any of this because…?"

More exchanged looks.

"He was afraid of what would happen. He didn't want things to change, so he tried to forget it, but he kept obsessing about it. He's convinced himself its true."

"And today," I asked, glaring around "Why were you sabotaging me?"

"Nico had a break last night. He freaked out before he came to your cabin. He was convinced that if you were loving him today, when love was all out of whack, then it would just be a sign that it was all love magic. So we tried to limit it so he wouldn't freak out again."

I glared around at them all trying to take it all in.

"You're all idiots." I said finally.

I got up and walked to the door, slamming it open. I stopped in the doorway, before turning back.

"Will, go talk to Clovis before you screw that relationship too. Cecil, just kiss Lou already, we're all sick of the will they-won't they stuff. And Lou? Make sure you all don't do anything stupid again. And get me that camera back. Thanks."

I didn't stay to see their reactions, I just walked out into the night.

**Ψ-X-x-X-x-ψ-Ω-ψ-x-X-x-X**-**Ψ**

My cabin was dark as I brooded, trying to think. Nico was wrong. Our love was real, and nothing would change that. Things made sense now. Every time I tried to show my love he just thought it was after effects of love magic.

That didn't change the fact that his friends were idiots, he was a moron, or that my jaw was starting to ache again. Understanding also didn't help my mood. I was irritated with him for shitting me out, angry at his friends for ruining things, and furious at myself for being irritated and angry.

They were trying to help. And he didn't know any better. Behind the indomitable, badass son of Hades skin, he was still that lonely lost kid with a fear of losing the people he loved more than anything. The question now was what to do with the information now.

The plan of just confronting him wouldn't work, not when the problem was that he feared love wasn't real. No, I needed a different approach. I needed a completely different direction. Three choices popped into my head, one beyond crazy and dangerous, one logical, and the other a last resort. I thought long and hard. I weighed the pros and cons until the moon was starting to sink in the sky before deciding on logic.

The last result came in second and the crazy dangerous in third. I had a bad feeling as I grabbed a drachma, making my way to the Poseidon fountain in the corner. That 'Last resort' plan might be happening whether I liked it or not, and if it did I don't think thinks will be ending well at all.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow." I murmured, tossing the coin through the light and mist. "Show me Nico Di Angelo."

The rainbow pulsed and fizzled, starting to blur together only to fall apart.

"Dang it."

I tried again, getting the same result. Nico was blocking my IM's. I groaned, collapsing down beside the fountain, flicking my last drachma through my fingers. Why the hell did I have to date someone so stubborn?

We were so different, so incompatible at times, how had we ever even come together?

I stopped, the drachma freezing in my fingertips. No. That's what started all this. I wouldn't go down that road. And so what? We were different, and that's what made this work.

We brought out the best pars of each other, we made the other happy. And sure we didn't have all the same interests, but what sane couple wanted to be exactly the same? Individuality, weirdness, difference, strangeness, love, that's what kept us going.

I smiled, my drive coming back to me, brining me back alight.

"I'm not giving up on us Nico. I love you for real, and you know it. And it's time for you to figure it out."

I stood back up, closing my eyes and taking a different tactic.

"Bianca, you did it before, think you can help me out again?"

I kept my eyes closed tightly and tossed my last drachma into the fountain.

The cabin suddenly went silent, the sound of the coin clunking dully against bottom of the pool, echoing eerily. I opened my eyes, examining the now still fountain. Nothing happened. The coin was still there, unlike the last two. Maybe this hadn't worked. I mean, I doubt Nico's dead sister was just hanging around anymore. She'd come back to life for a clean slate.

What was I even thinking? Gods, stupid plan, stupid brain!

_Not stupid. Just not exactly right either. _

I blinked, glancing around for the source of the voice.

"Bianca?"

That wasn't possible. She couldn't even be Bianca even if it was, that part of her had been erased. And she wasn't even dead this time. A girl giggled, her voice so different but still achingly familiar.

_You would have made a fantastic brother in law. _

I gasped as a single image blasted through my head, taking over every thought. It burned into my retinas, a dark castle against a night sky. Westover Hall.

And then it was gone.

Life erupted back into my cabin, the fountain trickling happily. I stared down at the now pitch black drachma, lying down at the bottom of the water.

"Thank you." I said, smiling around at the cabin.

I don't know how or why, but I knew it was her. She was out there somewhere, even if she wasn't Bianca anymore, even if she was just a baby now. And she'd heard me. It was time to go give my boyfriend his happy ending.

I whistled as I ran out the door, grinning as Blackjack answer the call, galloping towards me. Westover Hall, here we come.

**Ψ-X-x-X-x-ψ-Ω-ψ-x-X-x-X**-**Ψ**

Maine was frigid when we arrived, the morning lights just threatening to break over the horizon as we finally touched down. I needed to pick up a teleportation trick one of these days, I had been pushing Blackjack to his max, trying to get here faster.

Not that he didn't enjoy the exercise, pushing harder than I ever had him go before. I hopped off just inside the front gates, taking in the dilapidated appearance. Westover had seen better days. The last time I had been here it had looked dark, intimidating.

Here was where I'd lost Annabeth, and the second time I'd met my Nico*****. But it was different now. The old castle was crumbling and abandoned, the yards were overgrown, and the forest beside the cliff had expanded outwards, threatening to overtake the whole estate.

I could see Nico standing in the courtyard near the cliff edge, sitting alone at a stone table. I took a deep breath and started towards him. Nico had his back to me, staring at the cliff edge, staring at a rail that had popped up since my last visit.

He started talking as I got closer, his voice carrying over the crashing of waves far below.

"They put up the rail after rumors about a blonde girl and two of their students falling off the edge started going around. That's what everybody thought happened to us. They put the rail up to pacify the board of directors, but the parents started pulling their kids out. The school got shut down and abandoned. They had a bad storm here a year or two ago now as well. And now it looks like this. No one comes here, and no one wants to get close. Funny how that works, isn't it?"

I came to a top on the other side of the table, staring down at the mop of black hair

"All that had to happen was for one little rumor to start, and it all came crashing down. I mean, I hated this place with passion, but even I get how that hurts. How much it matches my story."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" He queried, finally turning to face me.

"That you thought I didn't love you. That you thought we were fake."

"Because I knew you wouldn't understand."

"Bu I do. Let's talk about this."

I moved to sit down only to trip on a shadow.

"Let's not. I'm ruining whatever existed in the first place Percy, I'm setting you free."

"There's nothing to free me from." I tried.

"'m breaking up with you." Nico said, tears in his eyes.

"No you're not. Stop being an idiot and listen up, okay?"

"You don't get it!" Nico cried angrily, looking broken again "All this is fake! What you're feeling is just a sham!"

"Nico, I know that's what you think, but it's not true. I know what I'm feeling and it's not going to change, not now, not ever. You love me for real. And I love you."

Nico shook his head. "But that can change!"

"Yeah, that's because this is life! Nothing is certain Nico, everything changes. But I know that as long as you want there to be an us, there always will be one."

"Exactly. And I don't want you to be forced to be with you. You deserve better."

"That's what I mean! If you didn't love me you wouldn't care!"

I tried walking towards him again only to stumble over another shadow.

"Nico knock it off."

"You knock it off, you need to grow up Percy."

"You're being crazy Neeks. And not in the good way!"

"Yeah I am crazy. I'm broken, and it's time you figured it out. You need to go Percy. I don't' want to hurt you, and if you say, that's what's going to happen. Go away Percy."

"No Nico."

Nico shook his head again and stood up, staring to walk away.

"Percy pleas it already hurts."

"Then that means you're choosing the wrong thing!" I caught his arm, trying got turn him around.

"Let go!" Nico ordered, whirling around and shoving me away.

"And we're back to the hitting." I groaned.

Nico shoved me away further, slapping my hand away.

"Stop it Nico. I know you're just doing this to try and get me away."

"Then pick up on the hint and leave already!"

"No." I said defiantly, holding my ground.

Nico shoved me again, struggling to push me out of the way. "It's not real! Get that in your head!" He snapped, swinging a fist with the comment.

I stepped back, almost shocked.

"What the hell? Calm down Nico, stop trying to-"

Nico caught me in the jaw again and I stumbled back, glaring at Nico as he started to advance again.

"Just leave already." Nico demanded.

He reached out to shove me again, but my anger and instinct took over and I beat him to the punch.

Nico yelped as I pushed him back a hurt, shocked look in his eyes as he stared back at me.

"Yeah," I spat agitated "I can push people too."

And that's how the fight started.

The first minutes was just more of our shouting, slowly escalating, shouts turning into blows, turning into swords, turning into powers. The cliff side rumbled and shook, the ocean waves crashing up as I spun, cutting down waves of skeletal warriors, freezing their bones and clashing blades with Nico.

For every lunge and stroke, he countered, throwing out handfuls of shadows, summoning hordes of the undead, and flashing around, ready to attack from any angle.

Westover's ruins started to crumble as we fought, a blast of water meant for Nico's head bringing down a wall, a wave of shadow aimed at me shattering the iron gates. Blackjack circled high overhead, neighing anxiously as the fight intensified, and the cliff side starting to fall apart.

Nico screamed, a wave of death energy turning the remaining the skeletons to dust and throwing me off my feet. I stayed down for a while, catching my breath while Nico fell to his knees, doing the same.

This had been my last resort plan, fighting the problem out, but it wasn't working. Why? Because this was Nico, Nico took logic and twisted it until it was inside out and backwards. He'd fight me on this, he'd fight the love of his life to save them because he thought that same love that was driving him to fight wasn't real.

No, fighting like this was only going to make things worse, especially when we were so evenly matched. I sat back up off the ground, taking in the carnage, the bruises on me and the bite marks on Nico. Yeah, time for a different approach.

I stood up, making sure Nico was watching me, his dark eyes locked on me as I tossed Riptide away. Confusion flashed across his angry features before he screamed, and threw another wave of shadow at me. I braced myself, crying out as I was smacked off my feet, crashing into one of the still standing pillars.

Nico frowned as I pulled myself, up before throwing out another shadow. It slammed into my shoulder with a sickening thump, (shadows hurt, who'd have thunk right?) spinning me back.

"Fight back!" Nico demanded, throwing more shadows.

They missed purposely, just grazing my head as he tried to goad me into action. I just shook my head, cringing at the pain from my shoulder. Not enough pain to have been wrenched from its socket, but definitely was going to be a sore sport for a while.

Nico hesitated before giving out a war cry and rushing me, sword held high.

I stood my ground, readying myself for a painful blow. It never came. Nico jerked himself to a stop before the blade could hit me, sword held high. He stared at me, confusion taking precedence over anger now.

"Do something!" He shouted, feigning a blow to get a reaction.

"I am." I said simply, trying to numb out the pain throbbing through my body.

Nico frowned, taking a few steps back uncertainty clear on his face.

"I know you Neeks. If you have something to fight, you'll go down screaming, you'll give everything you've got and more. But it you don't, then you'll burn yourself out trying to fight something that's not real. So come on. Hit me."

Nico stayed still, emotions unclear.

"Come on Nico, hit me." I goaded "You're angry, you want to prove your point. Come on, prove it, prove you don't care. Hit me."

Nico swung his sword, but it just hung in the air between us, the blade shaking as Nico trembled.

"I said hit me! Do it!" I ordered, taking a step forward.

Nico stepped back, sword shaking like a leaf in the wind shaking his head.

"No." He shook his head vehemently.

I rushed him, wrenching his arm up and placing the sword against my throat. It dug in, the cold iron twitching as Nico reached from side to side.

"Come on! You're angry. You want to hurt me, you want to prove this isn't real? I'm right here. Do your worst."

Nico kept shaking his head, eyes never leaving mine as tears started to slide down his cheeks.

"Hit me!" I shouted, stepping even closer, the blade slicing into my throat.

Nico whimpered and the sword dropped from his hands, clattering against the stones. He collapsed, leaning against my chest as they floodgates broke and he started to sob. He wrung my shirt in his fists and weakly pounded his fists over my heart.

I held him close, the aching pain fading the longer he was near. I don't know how long we stayed like that. Eventually our legs gave out, the two of us collapsing in a heap still entwined together. When Nico finally quieted I leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"It's real. And this proves it. I know you think it's not, but I wouldn't be here if it wasn't. I know I put you through hell, but that's why I've been trying so hard to make sure you're as happy as you make me. You deserve love, and as long as I'm around that's what you're going to get. Because I love you. More than anything else Nico. You're the love of my life. Nothing can change that."

I waited for that to sink in, holding him close and waiting.

"You've always been too much." He finally spoke up. "You've always been larger than life, you've always been the hero. But even when you failed, even when you forgot, you were still… perfect. And even after all the stuff I've done, after all this-"

Nico waved a hand around at the destruction in out wake.

"Even after all that you're still telling me you love me."

"Because I do. And because you know you love me too."

"But that just means that I screwed everything up for nothing. That doesn't make it any better."

"We all make mistakes. We of all people should know that. You should have told me."

Nico pulled away, untangling himself from me and crouching away.

"Yeah, I should have. But I was afraid."

I sat up with him, offering a hand which he ignored.

"I know. But you don't need to be. It's just life. And as long as this is what you want, then we'll be together forever."

Nico nodded, finally standing with me and giving me a weak hug.

"I do. And I know this is all stupid. I know that you love me. But you loved Annabeth too. And no one saw you two splitting up. Not ever."

Before I could object, Nico started walking away.

"I'll see you back at camp. I'm sorry for all of this. I'm just…"

Nico let the words die in his throat. A second later, he had vanished into the shadows. I fell back down, my body demanding more rest as I lay there, head buzzing. Nico wasn't stupid, he wasn't wrong. Things changed. That was life. But he still didn't' understand.

Blackjack touched down nearby, giving out a concerned snort as he trotted close.

_You alright there boss?"_ He asked, circling me.

"Yeah. Just tired. I stretched back to my feet, mind made up now. "I'm going to take a swim Blackie, think you'll be ready to go after?"

_You'll have to hang on, I'm gonna crack that sound barrier this time. Should score me a ton of points with the fillies anyways. _

I rolled my eyes and shook my head saying "You'll have to wait on those fillies. We're not going back to camp just yet."

_We're not? _Blackjack huffed confused.

"Nope."

_Well then what are we going to do boss?_

I just grinned, turning and sprinting for the cliff edge.

"Something crazy and dangerous!" I shouted back, throwing myself off the edge and into the crashing waves below.

* * *

***Read my other story, the Ties That Bind and you'll understand**

**One more to go, have a great morning/day/night!**


	6. Nothing's Fair In Love And War

**Is Percy with Nico? Then no. Disclaimer? I don't own Percy Jackson or his colorful friends. **

* * *

**Nothing's Fair In Love And War**

**Nico POV**

The shadows spat me out beside the Hermes cabin, the morning dawn blinding me as I popped back into existence. The instantaneous travel through the darkness had numbed the physical pain from our hour's long struggle, but they did nothing for the pain in my heart.

Gods it was all so stupid. But it was painfully real too. I needed somebody to talk to, maybe Will. I glanced through the window of the cabin, hoping for that splash of surfer blonde hair to appear. Instead I saw Lou Ellen and Cecil necking it on one of the beds.

Huh.

Guess they'd finally got together. Months of trying to set them up, and all it took was me shattering my own love life to hook them up. Go figure. I shied away from the window and headed for the infirmary. The camp was still just waking up as I slunk around, the buzz of life slowly starting to spread.

I ducked behind a group of campers heading towards the pavilion as Hazel and her boyfriends went by, careful to keep out of sight. I wasn't in the right mood for Hazel to help. Not after all this.

I was almost to the infirmary when I stopped, a sad grin spreading across my face. As I watched, Will exited the building, a sleepy looking Clovis following close behind, their hands entwined. Two for two now. I'd been trying to set them up since the end of the war. Clovis was the whole reason I'd been ogling him; Clovis had been in my head, re-watching my memories and catching the Apollo line.

I might have even ended up getting together with Will if I hadn't caught Clovis in my head again later, going over the dreams. That's when I had started to run again, deciding to get away from camp. But Percy had stopped me. Percy…

Gods he really did love me, didn't he? Even if we were forced to love each other because of the love magic, he was still there no matter what. I could have just been happy knowing it was just Aphrodite playing around with our hearts. I should have just been happy to live out my fantasies with him, brief as they could have been.

But instead I had obsessed over it. And now it was all coming apart. This whole time I'd been worried about how our relationship was fake, how it could break and end at a seconds notice. And I was the one who burnt it to bits. Hells bells what's wrong with me?

I never used to be like this.

"Why so glum chum?" Someone asked, stepping up beside me.

Reyna gave me a knowing smile, waiting patiently for my answer.

"I just realized that I ruined everything. And now I'm seeing everybody else finally be happy. Apart from that, I'm just peachy."

Reyna nodded, glancing over at Will and Clovis.

"They do make a cute couple. Not as cute as another couple I can think of, but still cute."

"My relationships ruined, not cute." I rolled my eyes.

"Who's talking about you? I meant Annabeth and I. Now there's a perfect couple for you."

I turned to give her a glare. "Really not helping."

Reyna just shrugged, slowly starting to meander ahead, waiting for me to follow.

"Will, Lou, and Cecil told him the truth." She informed me as we went further outside of camp.

"Yeah." I said, mouth going dry at the thought.

"You're covered in bruises, blood, and you reek worse than a beached whale. You two had a fight?"

"Yeah."

I think that was all I could say now, my thoughts focusing on the vicious battle, my body burning and beginning to ache again.

"I told you to tell him. He said the exact same thing I did, didn't he?"

"Yeah."

Reyna stopped at the entrance to the arena, leaning back against the cold stone columns.

"And what do you say now? Do you still think it's fake, forced, just some goddess's scheme?"

I turned away, not wanting to see her face as I nodded. But I still did.

Reyna looked incredulous. "How? After everything the two of you have gone through, how can you even say that?"

"I just do okay? He would never be with me otherwise."

"Does it really matter how you two go together? What matters is that you two love each other now. Or at least you used too. I don't know about you anymore."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I snapped offended.

Reyna gave me a deadpanning glare.

"The boy blew himself up, wrangled up a dolphin spectacle, and dealt with you pushing him away and ignoring him, all in one day, just to try and make you happy, to show you the lengths he was willing to go for you. And all you've done for months is mope and cut yourself off. Get over yourself and get back out there. I don't even know how you could think what you have isn't real."

Reyna glared at me, patiently waiting for an explanation, something to justify my actions. Why did I have to seem like the bad guy in this story? It wasn't even my fault. Well, not entirely anyway.

"Phobos and Deimos."

Reyna blinked, not see the connection.

"After Christmas, I ran into them," I elaborated "Long story short, I got on their bad side. They used their powers on me, and the next thing I knew I saw that it was a lie. I saw Aphrodite and Cupid puling our strings and it just… It broke my heart."

"After Christmas?" Reyna asked confused.

"Yeah."

"But that's crazy Di Angelo. After Christmas you two were closer than ever, you'd had you're whole love struggle thing, you even kissed under Venus' mistletoe."

"I couldn't help it. I just… I got so obsessed, worrying that it was true, knowing that it was-"

"Nico." Reyna interrupted "Venus wouldn't intervene that much. She sets up who needs to be together, if they have drama it's because they've done something wrong."

"And I did. I just tried to kill my boyfriend."

Reyna growled and started walking away.

"I give up Nico." She called over her shoulder. "Go ahead, go waste what you have with Perseus. Stop being a coward. Take control of your life, it's your destiny. You decide how the story gets written. If you don't think Perseus will stay, then give up. If not, then fix what you've broken. Either way, just do something, we're all fed up with you being like this."

I tried shouting back at her, willing anger to make me fight, but it never came.

She was right. I sighed. Letting myself fade back into the shadows, materializing in my cabin. It wasn't my fault. It was all Phobos and Deimos. And Aphrodite. And Cupid or Eros. And Percy's too.

No.

It was all my fault. Reyna was right. It was time to stop drowning in indecision and fear. Maybe it was time to give up on this fake love. Or maybe it was time to patch things up and give it my all.

I made to flop down onto my bed, only to yelp as I laid on something hard and metallic. I winced, reaching under me, eyes widening as I saw antique plating, smooth handles, and a polished flash- it was a camera.

I rolled it over in my hands, examining it from every angle. A sticky note on its side read "We borrowed this from Percy. It was his gift to you. He really loves you. Will-" I held the camera close, thinking about what it meant. I had royally screwed up this time that was for sure.

It didn't matter if we were forced to be in love. I had Percy and that was more than I ever deserved. As soon as he got back later, I'd make it all better. Fake or not, forced or controlled, I loved him. And it was time to show it. I shot up, working as fast as I could, teleporting from place to place, getting everything I needed for the perfect (late) Valentine's Day present.

And then all I had to do was wait.

I grinned as I sat on the Poseidon cabin steps, smiling and laughing as my friends passed me by. I was back, and now I could finally start living my life again. No more fear, no more secrets, no more pain. Now I only needed Percy.

But as the sun moved in the sky, drifting from morning to afternoon, and finally starting to sink in the west, I was still all alone, still very, truly, Percy-less. When I walked into our cabin, crawling under the sheets and wrapping the covers around me, pretending they were his arms, I was still alone. And when I finally cried myself to sleep, a restless, nightmare sleep, I was still alone. It took another day for the fear to really sink in.

Percy wasn't coming back.

I was too late.

17 days later…

"I've done all I can Chiron. Our eagles have been looking everywhere and there's still no sign of him."

Reyna's voice carried clearly through the window even though hushed, as did Chiron's hooves as they stamped in concern. Everybody was worried about our once again missing hero, even our Roman friends.

After three days with no sign of him returning, people had really started looking, trying to track Blackjack, to Iris Message Percy, and even to talk to Poseidon or Hermes. But there was still no Percy. I'd scoured the globe endlessly, my gut twisting as I traveled from place to place. The last time Percy vanished he had completely forgotten me, he had forgotten everything.

That couldn't happen again. It just couldn't.

I had traveled so far and so often that my skin had started to go pale again. Will and Lou had forcibly hunted me down and slapped a restraining spell on me to keep me from dissolving back into the shadows. They were afraid of me fading into nothingness as much as I was worried about losing Percy for good.

So until I either figured out how to do magic and break the spell or gnawed my own arm off, I was grounded. To top it off, Reyna had refused to give me any information on the search itself, claiming I would run off and do something stupid. True as that was, I still dug around, even if I could only listen at windows for scraps about Percy.

My boyfriend was all alone out there, possibly in danger, probably in the middle of something moronic and insane, and definitely getting himself into all kinds of trouble, and I was so going to kill him for this!

Maybe not a bad idea actually, as a ghost I could just have him around and keep him safe. Not to mention saying I have a ghost boyfriend sounded pretty cool. Maybe I could even make him a zombie too…

I shook my head and stalked off, careful to keep out of sight of the window. The search was going on, and even if I wasn't allowed to go out and help, progress was being made. Even though no one knew where he was and I felt like dying on the inside. I needed something to distract me from the panic.

It was lunch time, I could go track down the gang. Maybe hold Lou at gunpoint and get this stupid restraining spell off too. Who knows? The pavilion was mostly empty as I arrived, the camp lunch almost over. I was scooping up a measly portion and was turning to look for Lou and Cecil when I heard an excited cheer.

I watched as campers started rushing across the field, forming a crowd that was slowly making its way towards the pavilion. What was going on there? The crowd started dispersing, kids running off to the Big House and infirmary, while a familiar tug echoed through me.

"Percy?"

The crowd parted as it neared, and everything holding me down vanished as I caught sight of two sea green eyes.

"Percy!"

My plate clattered to the ground as I sprinted towards him, heart beating a million miles a minute. He was back! He was safe! Percy grinned as I ran up to him, letting out an oomph as I tackled him in a hug. I held him tightly, reveling in his warm touch and the smell of the sea. When we separated, I punched him as hard as I could.

"Don't you ever do that to me again!" I ordered, my voice cracking.

Percy groaned, pushing himself up and rubbing the spot I had struck.

"What is it with the people I date and attacking me after we hug?" He muttered.

I smiled, happiness taking over everything. At least until I really started looking at Percy.

"What happened to you?"

The worry was more than apparent in my voice. Percy was a mess. Mud was coated to the side of his face, his arms and chest were covered in bruises and scratches, his clothes were ripped, and there was a very nasty open wound on his side, red leaking out every second.

"It's actually kind of a fun story." Percy said, getting to his feet.

"Never mind the story, I'm taking you to the infirmary."

I tried to tug him off towards medical attention, but Percy managed to slip out of my grip, swaying drunkenly.

"Not yet. Nico, we need to talk."

"Percy this isn't the best time, you're kind of bleeding out."

"I am?" Percy asked confused.

"He glanced down at himself following the trail of blood up to the wound.

"Oh. That's new." He said dumbly.

I sighed and tried to grab him, but Percy managed to wave me away.

"I'm not dead yet, give me a minute dude!" He complained, balancing himself near a lighted brazier "Now listen Nico. You've been worried our love isn't real, that it's just the gods right?"

"I did, but now I know that-"

"Well I went out and quested to figure it out. First I went and found Aphrodite who sent me to Venus, who had me travel to Siberia to find Cupid. And then he made me find him again in Rio as Eros."

"What were you trying to do?"

I didn't really get where this was going.

"Well Aphrodite and Venus taught me what I needed to know about love magic. And cupid and Eros gave me these."

Percy reached behind his back, his hand coming out holding two arrows, one as black as pitch, the other a rich blue.

"What…" I didn't even know where to start.

"These," He twirled the arrows, their blood red heads glittering in the sunlight "Are the arrows that we got shot with. Everybody has a few arrows made specifically for them. Because you're right, the gods set up everybody."

My heart fell a little at that. So this was forced, and now Percy knew it too. But where was he going with this?

"These are what made us fall in love, they're a symbol of the magic that brought us together."

That was actually kind of touching. He had hunted down the gods of love and put himself through all kinds of trouble, proved by how badly torn up he was. Maybe there was hope after all, maybe-

I gasped in horror and pure shock as Percy snapped the shafts in half over his knee and tossed them into the blazing brazier. Our love arrows turned to ashes and embers in a matter of seconds.

"Percy! Why did you-?"

Percy cut me off, grabbing me by my shirt and pulling me close, his lips crashing into mine with passionate ferocity. I yelped against him, struggling free and pushing away.

"What did you do that for? That was our love, they were-"

"Tools. I told you, I found out a lot about love magic while I was away. Aphrodite and Cupid can't force us to love anybody."

"But the arrows." I couldn't decide what to look at torn between listening to Percy and staring at the arrows remains.

"Cupid's arrows don't make you fall in love. That's part of free will, and even the gods can't take that away. Well, unless you let them I mean. The point is the arrows just open your heart, they make you receptive to new things, things you wouldn't normally risk or think about. So yeah, the gods set us up, but it wasn't forced. I fell for you and you fell for me. The rest was all us. It always has been."

So that was it. That's how it was. It was real after all.

"Are you crying?" Percy asked concerned.

I cracked a smile before shaking my head and wiping my eyes.

"Of course not." I said, sticking out my tongue.

Percy just smiled, leaning in to steal another kiss.

"You get it now?"

"Yeah. I get it. And I'm sorry."

Percy snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Why are you saying you're sorry? It means you're stuck with me FOREVER. You get that?"

"The horror." I grinned.

Percy beamed back at me before suddenly going pale.

"Percy?" I asked, worry pouncing back up.

"Can I take you up on that trip to the infirmary?" He asked weakly starting to sway dangerously "I think I just found my off switch."

And then his eyes rolled back and he slumped forward. I caught him before he could hit the ground, calling over some late lunchers and starting to drag him towards the infirmary.

"Oh Percy… What am I going to do with you?" I grinned the whole time.

No more going at this alone, no more doubt. So yeah, I have issues. Bu it's just who I am, it's my struggle, and this is what I want. Time for our happy ending.

**Piper POV**

"I still want you to stop messing with our love lives. You swore on Styx you wouldn't do anything mom."

Aphrodite gave a bashful smile and leaned up from her seat to look at something behind me.

"I know dear, but still, what harm was done? And even son, the end results certainly justify the means, see for yourself."

I grudgingly turned away from my moth to peer out the Aphrodite Cabin windows. I could see Percy and Nico out on the edge of the lake, sprawled over each other and entangled in a puzzle I doubted either really wanted to solve.

"If I hadn't given the boy a push, his insecurities would have eaten at him until he broke. And we wouldn't want that darling, now would we?"

I raised an eyebrow.

"There's these people called counselors or boyfriends and girlfriends, or families and friends. They can help just as much, without all the destruction, fights, and explosions."

Aphrodite frowned and waved my response away asking "Where's the fun in that?"

I groaned and fell back onto the bed.

"Mother..."

"Dear, in the long run this will help them. You've been working your 'angle' for months now, and what you couldn't even help with, I finished in a single day. And to top it off, I even had time to perfect some other couples and make some new ones."

True. Through Percy and Nico, Lou Ellen, Cecil, Clovis, and Will had finally gotten together, and even through the chaos with all the Percy/Nico stuff, everyone else had gotten their own happy endings. Reyna and Annabeth had gone to Disney Paris, Jason and I had had one of the most romantic date of our whole relationships up in the clouds, and as for Frank, Hazel, and Leo, well...

I'm just wondering when they're finally going to tell Nico that Frank proposed. Probably later, when they're honeymooning on the other side of the world.

"Besides I had to get them ready."

I instantly snapped out of my thoughts, going back on offensive. "Ready for what? You swore on Styx mom!"

Aphrodite just smiled coyly, glancing back out the window one last time.

"Spoilers." She winked, vanishing in a splash of light and a sound like wedding bells.

I groaned, collapsing face first onto the bed. I heard the door open up behind me and got up a little, craning my neck enough to see Jason smiling in the doorway.

"Hey babe." He grinned, walking in and hopping down next to me.

He watched me for a few seconds before pushing me back down and starting to massage my shoulders saying "You're stressed. Venus showed up again?"

"Worse, my mother." I moaned, the words muffled through the blanket.

Oh, I needed Jason to do this more often, the boy had magic hands. Magic everything if you wanted to be specific. Jason rolled his eyes, pressing points and sending small jolts under my skin, my body turning to mush under his fingers.

"Same difference. She still trying to justify nearly killing Percy?"

"No, this time she said she was just prepping them for something else."

"Should I be afraid?"

"That my mother has a master scheme or something involving the love of the two strongest demigods in existence? Oh yes. Be afraid. Be very afraid."

I sat up, stretching and sighing again, tugging a hand though my braided hair.

"Well hey, that's your mom for you, anything goes."

I snorted, pushing Jason down and wrapping his arms around me, using him as a pillow.

"I mean come on." Jason continued "What's that old saying? All is fair in love and war or something?"

"Oh my ignorant boyfriend..."

I shook my head and peered back out the window.

Nico was snuggled up in Percy's embrace, looking happier than ever. Now we just needed it to stay that way. Somehow though, despite all the sabotage, manipulation, doubt, anger, fear, and jealousy, through everything, they were both still happy and more in love than ever. But all that could happen again.

"Haven't you figured it out yet Jason? _Nothing_ is fair in love and war."

**The End**

* * *

**Yeah not my best ending, but hey, for losing the whole thing and keeping up with life outside the fandoms, I'd say it's pretty decent. Anyways, happy very late Valentine's Day people! (Yeah it sucks don't hate me.)**


End file.
